


Like a Drug

by PutinhaDePadrao



Category: Original Work
Genre: Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Bullying, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Hate Sex, Heteronormativity, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Muscles, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Skull Fucking, Slurs, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Submission, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, politically incorrect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutinhaDePadrao/pseuds/PutinhaDePadrao
Summary: Peter is a 17 year old gay boy who's a senior in high school and leads an ordinary life fighting for his beliefs, but something won't allow him to have peace: the aggressive, caveman-acting bully called Chad, the most popular jock at school, a jerk who's not only everything Peter despises the most, but also everything Peter desires the most. Sometimes, just like a drug, the thing we want is exactly the thing we should keep ourselves away from.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER: this story is a work of pure sexual FANTASY, gay sexual fantasy to be more specific, meant for those who have a thing for hardcore humiliation. What I mean is: This is meant to be simply porn for those of you who have a thing for this type of fantasy. So if you get easily offended and/or expect your porn fantasies to be morally and politically correct, you probably shouldn't read this. 
> 
> with that being said, hope you all enjoy the fantasy :)

Peter, 17 years old, is a flamboyant gay who’s a senior on high school. He’s an activist for the school’s LGBTQ association, a dedicated student and has a boyfriend who he loves very much, as well as a gang of friends who are all gay, too.

Everything in his life would be great if it wasn’t for a small detail called Chad. Chad Pence, 18 years old, the school’s most popular soccer player, a straight fuckboy who fucks hundreds of pussies and a very prejudiced Trump supporter who takes joy in tormenting faggots and leftists at school. 

The biggest target for Chad’s bullying is probably Peter, due to his status as a very feminine, out and proud gay who’s very political about it. Chad is one of the school’s loudest conservative voices, always making sure to feud with the social justice warriors, and Peter never stays quiet. Almost every class turns into a battlefield, with Chad and his Trump-enthusiastic friends “owning” Peter, who gets really stressed. Chad also torments Peter on a daily basis, doing stuff such as stealing his money under the threat of giving him a beating, throwing his school assignments in the toilet, filling his backpack with dirt, writing obscene things on his back, throwing him in the mud during soccer practices, and he also has a group chat with his friends which he uses to mock Peter and his friends. A few screenshots from this group chat have come to Peter’s attention once, and he feels very humilated.

Peter leads a relatively normal life; he fights for his beliefs, he loves his friends and his boyfriend, but Chad and his gang of bullies make going to school a living hell for him. The anger and disgust he feels towards Chad is enormous, and it seemed as if it was always going to be like that… But everything is not as simple as it seems. 

Chad also happens to be exactly the type of man who makes Peter’s lil’ dick hot and bothered: he’s muscled, white, stubborn and hyper masculine. More than once, Peter has caught himself thinking: “If he wasn’t such an asshole, I’d totally go down on him”. 

Despite loving his boyfriend, he’s not exactly Peter’s ideal type: he doesn’t really take care of his physique, and he’s a fem. Despite that, Peter has never thought too much about the fact that he finds Chad attractive; he always pushes those thoughts away, trying to see Chad as a mere douchebag he should despise, and nothing but that.

However, whenever he opens PornHub to jerk off, Peter searches the following categories: alpha male, faggot humiliation, muscle worship and stuff like that. For quite some time now, he’s had the habit of getting off to straight dudes humiliating queers and calling them names. After he comes, he feels kinda guilty, considering he’s always speaking out against heteronormativity, homophobia, beauty standards, toxic masculinity etc. But he just can’t resist this kind of porn, even though he knows it goes against everything he believes in and stands for. It’s almost like a double life that Peter leads, and he gets scared to even think of someone finding out about his intimate desires, but he tries to ignore the guilt and moves on with this contradiction within himself. 

One day, something triggered a change on Peter’s brain, changing his relation to the world around him forever. He was sitting at the bleachers on the school’s soccer field, doing his homework, which he liked to do outdoors, when his worst nightmare showed up. 

It was Chad, shirtless and drenched in sweat, his giant pecs going up and down as he breathed. With a sneering smile, he lifted Peter up by the collar of his shirt before the boy could even realize he was there, and taking Peter’s textbook from his hand, he said: 

“Sup, faggot? Doing your homework? You better have mine done as well, you hear me? By tomorrow, or I’ll have my bros beat the shit out of that little queer you call a boyfriend. You understand?” 

Peter nodded, frightened. Before letting the boy go and turning to leave, Chad said:

“Oh, and if you want your little notebook back, you’ll have to give me that little friend of yours’ number, the fat sissy who looks retarded, what’s his name? 

“I’m not giving you Michael’s number, you and your friends are going to torment him!” Peter protested. 

Chad scowled. Pulling Peter closer with brutality and a face full of hatred, he said, his teeth clenched:

“Listen here, you fucking pussy. It’s not your place to have a say on it, you hear me? I order, you do it! Otherwise I’ll destroy your life, you queer piece of shit!”

Peter had no choice. Chad was extremely strong and also very popular and also very dear to everyone who mattered at that school - every girl was crazy for him, every guy would kill to be a part of his gang. Not wanting to lose his teeth, or his reputation, Peter did as Chad told him, saving his friend’s number to that terrible bully’s cellphone, feeling a little guilty for what he was doing, but Michael would understand. Chad finally let him go, and as he left, he said:

“You’re pathetic, fag”.

Peter took a deep breath. Normally, he’d be shaking with anger, but right now, he was shaking for another reason: confusion. Because, seeing Chad shirtless from so close for the first time, feeling his drenched chest and that strong smell of sweat, he got turned on.

He tried not to think of that anymore. Okay, maybe he had a thing for strong, manly men treating him with brutality, but that didn’t mean he was about to have thoughts of desire about the homophobic dude who made his life a living hell. He just had to give his boyfriend a booty call and it’d be over.

He had sex with his boyfriend that night, but he couldn’t give Peter what he wanted: Peter wanted muscles, masculinity, he wanted arrogance and humiliation. When he laid down in bed to sleep, he was extremely tired and fell asleep quickly. Only for his mind to betray him. 

That night, Peter dreamed about Chad. 

Yes, Chad himself, the homophobe who bullied him on a daily basis. He dreamed of Chad’s naked body, drenched in sweat, fully nude, grabbing Peter violently and sticking his dick down the boy’s throat, turning him into a bitch as brutally as possible. 

When Peter woke up, he didn’t know what to do. The self-absorbed jerk who took pleasure in treating him and his friends like garbage; Peter had a hard-on and a burning desire for him.

He just couldn’t resist it: he opened Chad’s Instagram and jacked off to his pictures. 

Once he came, everything seemed better, but Peter knew he was screwed; now he would have to go school, and every time he looked at that homophobic bully who tormented him, the thought of him as an attractive, sexy, desirable man would be there, at the corner of his mind.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as someone wise once said on twitter, 'gay culture is being bullied then jerking off to the bully later that night'.

After the soccer field moment and his wet dream at night, Peter could no longer look at Chad in the same way. Where once there was only anger, fear and disgust, there was now something else: a burning desire that made his heart beat fast and his thoughts become a mess. 

It wasn't like it was the first time he'd noticed Chad's attractive body, obviously. He'd even seen him shirtless from afar once or twice, but he'd never allowed his stare to stay too long on those muscles before; when Chad pulled hil by the collar of his shirt the day before, his naked torso dripping in sweat, his pecs almost touching Peter, the sensuality was IMPOSSIBLE to ignore, and it had been permanently marked to his brain. Every thought that he once pushed away to a dark, hidden corner of his mind - those thoughts about Chad’s hotness - he was now being forced to face. He couldn’t avoid that feeling anymore: Chad was fucking hot and sexy AS FUCK. Delicious, in fact. Mind-twisting level of hot. And the night before, when Peter had masturbated to the pictures on the jock’s Instagram, he had changed forever; he would never again be able unsee the sex appeal in that guy who took pleasure in humiliating him, torturing him, bullying him and treating him like a piece of trash. Ever again.

Now, everytime Chad was around, Peter couldn’t help but pay attention to his biceps and chest, pressed tight underneath his Trump t-shirt; in his extremely dominant way of walking and behaving, his hyper masculinity which didn’t ever get stained by even a single drop of femininity. And it wasn’t just his body; Peter was now being forced to face the fact that Chad was the definition of sexy in every possible way, including his arrogant, aggressive, narcissistic ways. 

Peter now wondered if Chad was aggressive in bed, and the thought drove him crazy. He would think about that violent Trump fan fucking his throat till he lost his voice, spitting on him, hitting him till his skin was red, fucking him as if he was nothing but a fleshjack. 

But that wasn’t even the worst part: the worst part was when Chad decided to torment him for the first time that day. As Peter walked by himself on an empty hallway after lunch, Chad and his friends, the Trump-loving gang, pressed Peter against the lockers and threw a tray of food and soup leftovers at his face. After that, Chad pushed Peter strongly against the floor, and holding the boy’s head with his big strong hand, he made him lick what was left on the tray, just like a pig, as he and his friends bursted out laughing.

“These leftovers were chewed up by me, little queer. But I couldn’t swallow it, so I’m gonna feed you with it just like a momma bird feeds her babies. You’re welcome, alright?” Chad was laughing out loud as he spoke in his deep voice. “FUCKING THANK ME! Do it. Now, fag!”

In order not to get beaten up and just wanting that humiliation to be over, Peter murmured: 

“Thank you”.

“I didn’t hear you. Say it clear you freak!” 

“THANK YOU!” 

Chad pressed Peter’s head with strength against the tray one last time before walking away, laughing with his friends. 

As soon as they left, leaving Peter there, dirty and sticky with soup and spat out food, completely humiliated, the boy realized that his dick was starting to get hard. Yes. Being humiliated by Chad, his big hand grabbing hard on his head as if he was a doll while laughing at him, calling him names and telling him to eat the food he’d chewed up and spat out, had gotten Peter aroused. It had TURNED HIM ON. 

“I’m so screwed” He thought, desperate. ‘I’m sick”.

And that wasn’t the only humiliating thing done by Chad that turned Peter on now. During their classes, whenever those heated political debates would happen, Peter made sure to tease Chad in every possible way, confronting the things he spoke in support of Trump and against the minorities’ civil movements, but deep down, Peter didn’t really care about proving a point; what he really wanted was to provoke homophobic reactions in Chad. Whenever Chad responded to him and his arguments with homophobic speech - such as “Homosexualism is an aberration, and that’s a fact”, “nobody wants their son to be a faggot” or “that’s what happens when a father doesn’t teach you how to be a real man” - Peter’s chest would burn with satisfaction, the desire burning through his vein. The most arrogant, prejudiced, homophobic speech Peter could get out of that Man - with a capital M - the hornier he felt, and the more he wanted to hear.

But Peter kept on thinking: “I can’t give this type of feeling my attention. I can’t encourage it. I have to police myself, I have to control it”. The last straw, the spark that made him finally give up on denying his feels happened when, while passing by the soccer field after noon, he spotted, from far away, Chad playing with his friends, shirtless, his shredded body gleaming with sweat, but that wasn’t all; even at distance, Peter could see that Chad’s soccer shorts were pulled down quite a bit, as well as his underwear, and one could see a great portion of his buttcrack, the beginning of that big, muscled ass, that hairy, sweaty manhole showing up as if it wanted to say hi to Peter, as if to tease him. 

The only thing he was able to think, almost automatically, like an instinct, was “fuck, that’s so hot”. Yup, there was no running from it anymore. Chad was his new obsession, the number 1 target of his desires at that moment. He desired him more than anyone, even more than his boyfriend. And just like that, Peter decided that he wouldn’t be able to deny himself the pleasure of daydreaming about that hunk. The desire was too strong, and he didn’t want to resist it or lie to himself any longer: he wanted to be able to freely fantasize about every sort of filthy thing involving that man, he wanted to open his Instagram and jerk off repeatedly to his shirtless pics, he wanted to be able to be honest with himself and think “wow, that’s so hot” when Chad called him a faggot. And so that’s what he did. During the next couple of weeks, Chad was the thing Peter fantasized about the most. 

Peter couldn’t even feel attracted to his own boyfriend anymore. In the few time they’d have sex, Peter would think of Chad. Whenever Chad bullied him or humiliated him somehow, Peter would run to the restroom and get off thinking about his manly manners.

Peter learned to enjoy hearing homophobic slurs come out of Chad’s mouth, even though he still pretended to be bothered by it. Peter couldn’t go a day without stalking that Trump supporter’s Instagram, and he even turned on the notifications to his posts. It came to the point where one of Chad’s shirtless selfies, where he displayed his bulking biceps, was now Peter’s new wallpaper, and not the previous one anymore, which was Peter with his boyfriend. He loved to unlock the screen to his phone and be faced by that Alpha Man, and he would start drooling right away. 

  
  


On whatsapp, while he talked to his friends about LGBTQ activism, about how to fight bullying at school and how homophobia was unacceptable, his wallpaper to the chats was a shirtless picture of Chad showing off his mega pecs. Peter was now living a double identity. 

The hypocrisy of it all was so intense that, one day, Peter started a fight with his girlfriend from school because she’d told him that she thought Chad was attractive and that “it must feel really good to have sex with him, I bet he’s a great kisser as well”. Peter got angry and went in harsh on her: 

“How can you even speak of being with that guy who threatens my existence, my right to freedom, who makes my life a living hell and who likes to see people like me being humiliated? Just because he’s masc and has a fit body? What about morals, doesn’t that matter?” Peter said, very mad. 

He got really upset with his friend, but he knew, deep down, that she was right and there was no running from it. Of course everyone would love to be fucked by Chad - he was the definition of a perfect man. One just had to open his Instagram to see how everyone applauded him all the time. Even though he was a bigot and a prick with no respect for anyone whatsoever, Chad still managed to have dozens of friends, dozens of hookups, ex-girlfriends who were still crazy over him, influent contacts everywhere and now he was even beginning a new successful career as a male model. His power was just impossible to ignore. 

Still, Peter didn’t talk to his friend until she apologized to him and promised that she would never even get close to anybody who didn’t respect her friend. The two of them had a conversation in which Peter discussed the problem in the fact that she was attracted to a complete asshole just because he was masculine and had a fit body, but all of that was only Peter’s social mask speaking: behind the SJW, there was a submissive little queer who jacked off to Chad on a daily basis and forgot about every one of his moral flaws when looking at his muscles. 

The justification Peter had come up with for himself was that it was all nothing but a fantasy: he saw Chad under that light only sometimes, when he was horny, but none of it would ever interfere in his actual life. 

However, Peter’s desire grew stronger and stronger with every day: for how longer would he be able to keep things that way? 

Inspired by that discussion with his friend, Peter decided to post, on the school’s LGBTQ association blog, which he ran, a text about the problematics of beauty standards and cult to masculinity in the gay community. He worked really hard on a very articulated text, and once he posted it, he felt proud about the result. In a few hours, shares and comments had appeared - mostly folks from the association agreeing, encouraging that discussion and saying how important his points were. A little lower, however, there was a series of comments that stole Peter’s peace of mind; three comments made by the same user: 

"GeneralPence2000

wow, that was so brave! now shut the fuck up and come suck my straight male cock. man, i miss those times when fags would just be silently drooling over real men. but trump’s america will eventually change that, just wait and see ;)” 

"GeneralPence2000

LOL no one likes SJW queers, not even queers themselves. And that’s obvious. LMAO what a bunch of crazy annoying fairies, y’alls dad cries in the shower. that’s why even faggots prefer real men. Cry about it, little bitch LOL.”

"GeneralPence2000 I respect fags who recognize the importance of masculinity and tradition. snowflake homos who want others to accept their abnormality can go fuck themselves. AND TRUMP 2020 IS COMING LOOOOL” 

Peter recognized that username right away: "General Pence" was a nickname Chad's friends had given to him, due to his last name being the same as Trump's vice. Besides, 2000 was his birth year. Those comments were obviously Chad's. 

Peter was shaking as he deleted all three comments, his heart racing and torn between anger and desire. He felt angry that the douchebag had taken his time to torment him at his LGBTQ blog, which was supposed to be his safe space, but the things he'd said did things to Peter's hormones… 

Chad was so manly. So aggressive, dominant, full of himself. It was hard not to be turned on by that alpha male humiliating him, but at the same time it was such a revolting thing for him to do… 

Fuck it, Peter thought. Sliding his hand inside his pants, he decided to let desire take over. He masturbated intensely and came like crazy thinking about those comments, picturing Chad saying those words out loud. 

Once he came, guilt took over his body. But it didn't last that long, either. A few hours later, Peter did something crazy, something he'd never thought he would do. "I must have gone crazy", he thought. 

He made a fake profile on Instagram, liked a bunch of Chad's pictures and sent him a direct message. He knew how he'd respond, and he longed for that response like a kid longing for candy. When it came, it was better than Peter could've expected. 

That was exactly what he wanted.

_ [nobody69567_][Today at 11:07PM]: You're so sexy… I want to go down on you so bad, wish you'd fuck my ass til it gets sore. _

_ [nobody69567_][Today at 11:07PM]: Do you fuck boys too? Please give me a chance. _

_ [chadpence2000][Today at 11:15PM]: holy shit are you out of ur mind?? _

_ [chadpence2000][Today at 11:15PM]: fuck you bitch _

_ [chadpence2000][Today at 11:15PM]: stupid faggot _

_ [chadpence2000][Today at 11:15PM]: go fuck yourself _

_ [chadpence2000][Today at 11:16PM]: I'll beat the shit out of you you disgusting queer _

_ [chadpence2000][Today at 11:16PM]: I'm a real fucking man bitch _

_ [chadpence2000][Today at 11:16PM]: up your ass with that fag shit _

_ [chadpence2000][Today at 11:17PM]: sissy piece of shit _

  
  
  


Staring deeply at the phone screen, he took in those words passionately, guaranteeing his jerk off and wet dreams material for that night. 

The next day, Peter couldn't stop staring at those messages, hypnotized. However, he was soon pulled off from his daydreaming by his friend Michael. He was sad because, apparently, Chad had trolled the shit out of him on twitter.

_ Big Boi Chad _

_ @chadpence2000 _

_ 12h ago _

_ yo guys this friend of mine has a thing for poop and would love to receive videos and pics of turds: 647-263 #gayscat _

Now Michael's inbox was full of sickos sending him pics of actual shit. He would block them all, but they'd keep on coming. Peter felt guilty; after all, it was his fault that Chad had gotten his hands on Michael's number. 

So he decided he had to do something to help his friend, whether he wanted or not. And so Peter walked over to the soccer field later that afternoon, where Chad and his friends were just finishing their practice. Trying to ignore the sex appeal of seeing that alpha male dripping with sweat, Peter went to him and told him, red with anger, that he had no right to do that to Michael, that it was harassment and bullying, and that he should stop and leave them alone, get something productive to do. In responde, Chad simply laughed and said: 

"See this, guys? So now the little homo thinks he's got the right to tell me what I should or shouldn't do to him and the other fairies? Well, you're about to learn a lesson, nancy boy". 

With the help of his two friends, Chad grabbed Peter and dragged him over the grass. 

Using both of his colleagues' shirts as ropes, Chad tied up Peter's arms to the field's goal. After that, he took off his own soaking wet Trump shirt and pushed it down Peters's head, forcing him to wear it over his clothes. Finally, as a final touch, Chad took off the soccer cleats he was wearing, as well as his socks. Laughing, he forced Peter's mouth open and shoved both of his drenched in sweat socks down the boy's mouth, almost down to his throat. 

"See, even you support our great president now!" He and his friends were bursting out laughing. "Now you stay there eating my foot sweat, you pussy. And learn this, once and for all: I do whatever the hell I want, and all you stupid faggots bow down and accept it". 

That was all too much for Peter. It were too many stimuli at once; being dragged over and tied up by Chad; Chad's drenched in sweat shirt around his body, the strong smell filling his nostrils; his big bare feet exposed on the ground, and his socks filled with sweat down Peter's mouth; his naked chest at full display. .

It was all as arousing as it was humiliating, and as the boys walked away, laughing in scoff, Peter grew a raging boner in his pants. He stayed there, rock hard, frightened yet burning with desire, till a janitor spotted him from afar and took him out of that situation. 

Later that night, Peter came so many times reliving that scene in his head that it could fill an ocean of cum. He felt privileged for being able to have kept Chad's drenched in sweat shirt and his used socks, and he spent the night smelling them, feeling intoxicated by the stink of that Trump fan's sweat and by the strong smell of his feet like a druggie snorting coke. Peter licked all the sweat in that shirt and inside those socks as if it were some sort of divine nectar. 

The next day, yet another thing would happen in order to spin Peter's whole world upside down: during lunch time, when his friend went to serve herself and he was sat down by the table waiting for her, the girl left her phone there with him, unlocked, without noticing. 

A notification for a text message showed up, and Peter wouldn't have looked if it wasn't a name that grabbed his attention immediately. Opening the text, he felt his heart pounding in his chest, panting and sweating. 

_[Hannah][04/07 11:25]:_ _wasup_

_ [Hannah][04/07 11:26]: so when are u gonna come fuck my pussy, hottie? _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:26]: I'll be there whenever u want _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:26]: ur such a hot piece of ass _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:26]: I'll fuck you doggy style _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:26]: you'll be my little whore _

_ [Hannah][04/07 11:26]: oh will I? _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:27]: for sure _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:27]: I'll fuck you til you can't walk _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:26]: dirty slut _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:26]: are you gonna bounce on daddy's cock like a bitch in heat? _

_ [Hannah][04/07 11:28]: I want to soo bad  _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:28]: come do it then _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:28]: come moan my name you skank _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:28]: I'll wreck your ass in half you sexy bitch _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:29]: but you're gonna have to beg for my cock _

_ [Chad][04/07 11:29]: you tramp _

  
  
  


Peter closed the conversation, locked his friend's cell phone again and pretended like nothing had happened. But now he felt his world spinning around him; his friend, who he trusted and who had promised him she'd never get close to that homophobe who tormented him, hadn't been able to resist, and was getting all down and dirty with Chad. Chad's macho power had spoken louder to her than Peter's safety. It was official: EVERYBODY crawled at Chad's feet, even those close to Peter. He just dominated everyone and everything. 

Upon that, Peter couldn't help but think, in the back of his mind: Why should I, then, resist and keep on forcing myself into treating him with despise? Why not just give in and accept, once and for all, that he's a king who's got the world on his hands? It was too much to process. 

Peter decided to ignore all of that. He was going to get over it. He decided to call his boyfriend and schedule a dinner date, maybe he could put his head back on track. Maybe even forget about Chad's existence - that fucking amazing hunk who had everyone under his feet. 

But it seemed that life wasn't done playing tricks on him: Later that day, when he was at the locker room after the soccer practice, Peter heard Chad's deep and clear voice, and spotted him from afar, wearing nothing but dark green boxers as he talked to a friend of his.

Peter decided to look away quickly and hide behind a locker; he needed to resist the temptation, no matter how hard it was. He heard Chad's voice keep on talking as he walked towards the showers, and as soon as the boy seemed to be far enough, Peter left his hideout. 

When he glanced over at the bench in front of him, he was faced by what he recognized to be Chad's backpack, with a military print; and right next to it, he saw the pair of green boxers that Chad was wearing a few seconds ago. Peter thought for a second, hesitating.

That was an unique change given by the universe, but he was trying to resist temptation… But goddamn it, what else was he supposed to do? Of course he wouldn't be able to resist. "I've already got the pair of socks and the shirt, might as well finish my collection", he thought. 

Taking a careful look around him, Peter approached the bench and grabbed Chad's dirty underwear, sticking it inside his jacket before leaving the locker rooms as quickly as he could. After that, he picked up his phone in order to call his boyfriend and cancel their dinner together. 

Peter would be busy tonight, and his date wouldn't be with his boyfriend, but with Chad's used underwear.


	3. Chapter 3

Lying in his bed at night, Chad's used underwear in one hand and his dick in the other, Peter couldn't stop smelling it. That smell of dick, of asshole sweat and even a little of cum - it was the most intoxicating, addictive odor that had ever entered his nostrils, and Peter longed for inhaling more and more of it, as if it were his only source of oxygen. Sometimes, he would also rub the pair of boxers through his whole face and also lick it; he wanted to taste Chad's masculinity, and he wanted it marked onto his face. 

His boyfriend was upset, sending him a series of texts due to him having cancelled their date, complaining that they hadn't seen each other in a long time and that Peter seemed like he didn't even want to spend time with him anymore. Peter was so ecstatic with Chad's dirty underwear that he didn't even worry about that; in that moment, he was, in fact, much more interested in that piece of fabric that had once touched Chad's dick and hole than in his boyfriend. 

He had already come three times in the last hours by smelling that garment, but it kept on hypnotizing his feelings, putting him in an absolute trance. Peter almost wished he could spend 24 hours a day with those boxers glued to his face. 

Apparently, Chad had been looking for it; in the group chat Peter had with his friends, everyone was laughing and talking about how Chad had stormed out and made a scene searching for his underwear through the entirety of the locker rooms earlier, eventually having to leave with only his soccer shorts, which left his dick bulging and swinging as he walked. Peter would've given anything to have had the privilege of that sight, but sadly he had ran straight home as quickly as he could after his little "mischief". 

He wondered what would be Chad's reaction, what would he think had he known who had stolen it. Undoubtedly, his reaction would be terrible and very aggressive, or maybe one of total scorn, with laughs of despise and contempt - and both those possibilities made Peter really horny. 

Could one even imagine Chad finding it all out? That Peter, the progressive activist who was always confronting Chad's speech, the social justice warrior who was always speaking out against the conservative straight white male and pretended to be totally repulsed by Chad and everything that he stood for, actually spent hours and hours daydreaming about being his boxers, about being aggressively dickslapped by him, or maybe even slapped and spat on repeatedly. That Peter obsessively stalked his Instagram, and that Chad had been the protagonist of every one of his sex dreams for the last weeks… 

The worst thing was that a small part of Peter actually wanted to be exposed really bad; a part of him felt a great amount of satisfaction to picture Chad finding out about his devotion towards him. It was as if the mere possibility of sacrificing his own dignity in order to boost Chad's ego and make him feel like a king caused Peter's chest to be filled with joy and euphoria. All of Chad's masculinity, heterosexuality, strength and conservatism made Peter want to kneel and be completely dominated and subdued by him. 

He also couldn't help wondering if it'd be possible that he one day satisfied his needs to serve as a servant and cum dump for that alpha male. It seemed so distant… 

He picked up his phone and opened Chad's Instagram again; that account that was now permanently fixated on top of his searches on the app. Chad had blocked Peter's fake profile after that message he'd sent, but Peter had created a new one right away, so that he could keep on following him religiously, watching his stories and liking all of his posts. Every time a notification for a new post by Chad would show up, Peter's heart was filled with happiness, even though it wasn't always the shirtless selfie that he hoped for. Stalking through his pictures, Peter couldn't help but be impressed by that alpha male's grandiosity, and how everyone seemed to acknowledge it. The amount of likes and comments that he got whenever he posted any photo was crazy, especially when he was showing off his godly physique, but Peter still felt like he deserved more; he wanted that alpha male to feel applauded and worshipped, he wanted his ego to grow more and more, and he almost felt as if it was his job to guarantee that. And the more Peter thought about his political beliefs of how he didn't deserve to be idolized, and that a gay man like himself should despise him, the more he wanted to put him on a pedestal - almost like a forbidden fruit on Eden that becomes ten times more attractive once you learn it's forbidden. 

The drool coming out of his mouth almost got his phone screen wet as he stared at Chad's shirtless selfies and inhaled the manly stink of his private parts. And the restless part of Peter's brain couldn't stop thinking of how hot it would be if he knew that his underwear had been stolen by a gay thirsty for the smell of his dick. He would surely feel even more like a sex god alpha, and Peter wanted that real bad. But there were so many dangers to exposing himself in that way... 

He would have to come up with a third fake profile after that, but he didn't care. He opened Chad's inbox and sent: 

_ [d1rtywh0r3] Hi _

_ u don't know who I am, but I have something to confess to you  _

_ I'm the one that stole your boxers there at the locker room  _

_ sorry, I couldn't resist  _

_ I saw it there and it was like it was calling me, y'know…  _

_ It's just that you're very hot. really really really hot, ur the man of my dreams _

_ my dream is to be your bitch  _

_ the thirst I feel for you it's out of this world, u can't even imagine _

_ do you have any idea how perfect, amazing, irresistible you are?  _

_ [chadpence2000] hahahaha lol _

_ yeah I do _

_ you ain't gotta tell me these stuff, I have a mirror at home  _

_ and i see the way y'all look at me all the time, I know each one of you would drop y'alls wimpy boyfriends for me in a second _

_ that ain't fresh news  _

_ I'd kinda figured it must had been some naughty chick wanting to smell my cock  _

_ I've heard it that I'm irresistible a lot of times before, lol I don't blame you  _

_ must be really hard _

_ [d1rtywh0r3] I'm not a girl tho _

_ [chadpence2000] son of a fucking bitch _

_ u wanna get punched?? _

_ you queer piece of shit _

_ why dont u go smell your cuck dad's underwear, you fucking faggot  _

_ but I guess your dad must've left you a long time ago right  _

_ you're disgusting  _

_ you'll give that shit back to me unless you wanna lose every fucking teeth in your faggot mouth  _

_ I'll find out who you are and fucking ruin you  _

_ you understand??? _

_ [d1rtywh0r3] I'm sorry Chad :(( _

_ I just couldn't possibly miss the chance of smelling your big cock, of rejoicing in your manly hole's sweat  _

_ [chadpence2000] ur sick _

_ i wouldn't expect any different from a homo piece of garbage  _

_ but what right do you think you have to steal my boxers without asking me? you piece of shit  _

_ you would at least have to fucking pay me for it  _

_ you really think a maggot like you is worthy of that honor for free?  _

_ and y'all wanna talk about wanting respect _

_ you can't even give yourselves respect  _

  
  


_ [d1rtywh0r3] I'll give it back to you tho _

_ go to the last stall in the janitors male restroom tomorrow morning, right next to the teacher's room  _

_ and it'll be there _

_ [chadpence2000] who the fuck are you??? tell me your fucking name, quit being a pussy and tell me who you are  _

_ [d1rtywh0r3] you don't need to know who I am, but it will be there, I swear  _

_ [chadpence2000] if it's not i'll find out who you are somehow and then you'll be screwed, homo  _

_ fucking freak _

  
  


Peter's heart felt as if it was about to escape his chest at any moment. He almost had the urge to lick his phone, from all the joy he felt from all those cocky, arrogant things Chad said. 

Chad was aware that a random faggot was crazy for him. Chad, the homophobic caveman who humiliated gays, knew that one of the faggots he humiliated and despised so much dreamed of being his little bitch. Peter imagined how much his ego, which was already huge, had probably skyrocketed with that, and it made him very satisfied. Peter really wanted Chad to feel like an irresistible god - which he really was. 

Putting away all of his beliefs in benefit of that sexy, Trump-supporting bully filled Peter's veins with a burning desire. 

Before going to sleep, he went to his wardrobe to pick up his other invaluable objects: Chad's drenched in sweat Trump shirt and his dirty socks. Along with his used underwear, those were Peter's new talismans, like sacred objects in his cult of worshipping his god of manhood. It would be very hard having to give away that fabric soaked with Chad's masculinity's juices, but if Chad had told him to do so, he felt like it was his duty to follow his orders. 

Peter didn't fall asleep before cumming once more to the combined smell of those three garments full of sweat and manliness, repeating Chad's messages through his head and letting that last delicious orgasm put him to sleep; a sleep filled with toxic and intoxicating masculinity. 

The next day, once he arrived at school, a cold sweat started dripping through Peter's head. As soon as he was walking towards the janitors male restroom, where he'd agreed to leave Chad's boxers, Peter came across Chad himself; he was hastily entering the restroom as Peter stood in the hell, a few feet away, but luckily, Chad didn't see him. Shit, he hadn't managed to get there early enough, and Chad had outsmarted him. But he didn't want to and could not be caught - the possibility still frightened him. It would be the end of who he was and everything he believed in and stood for. 

The boy crouched down behind a trash can and stayed there, peeking, waiting for Chad to leave the restroom so that he could go in and leave his underwear there, but he didn't leave. Peter wait for half an hour; the bell ringed and classes had already started, and Chad still hadn't left. I'm screwed, Peter thought. 

He decided to give up and went to class, his heart racing, but not without locking the boxers in his locker first. He was so anxious he couldn't even pay attention to class. 

A direct message showed up in his fake instagram's inbox: 

"You're fucked, stupid faggot". 

Yes, he really was, and he knew that. 

When class was coming close to an end, Chad finally showed up through the door, his huge, sculpted figure staring through the classroom with an expression of distrust and discontentment. The boy sat down and manspread his legs wide open, and when teacher made a comment on him arriving late, he simply shrugged with indifference, like the arrogant bastard that he was. 

Peter thought of running to the restroom and leaving the boxers there right away, but he'd be risking to look suspicious. It was best to wait till break. 

But Peter wasn't able to wait after all, and so he left fifteen minutes before break. Running towards his locker through the empty hallway, Peter opened it with shaking hands.He glanced over at the green underwear for a second before reaching in to grab it, and then he heard a strong, deep voice behind him which sent shivers down his spine and a twisting feeling to his stomach. 

"Unbelievable. The possibility had crossed my mind, but I didn't think one person could be so pathetic. I should've figured that a queer piece of shit like you would be sick like this". 

Peter turned over to face Chad, who chuckled in a mixture of anger and disdain, his lips raised in scorn and his two loyal cronies by his side. Chad's belly was frozen. His brain was spinning around, desperately trying to find a way out of that situation. 

Peter swallowed and said:

"I was just trolling you, idiot. You really think I'd be attracted to an asshole like you? I stole your boxers and sent you that message because I knew you'd be burning with anger, losing your temper like a fool. And I was right, wasn't I? You did fall right into it".

Peter tried his best to not stutter his words, but it was hard - that macho man literally left him with wobbly legs. Chad frowned even more, his nostrils opening and mouth wrinkling in a look of pure hate, his strong, thick arms crossed over his perfect chest. 

"And who the hell do you think you are to think you could troll me, you limp-wrist faggot?" He approached Peter as he spoke aggressively, and Peter had to cross his two legs over his dick, for he could already feel the rush of blood running towards it to make it hard. "No one fucking messes with me! You never learn, do you? You were born to be a menial for real men, so don't come with that trying to rise above bullshit or you'll be screwed, you understand? Faggots like you are the family's embarrassment, while capital M Men like me are everyone's pride! I do what I do to keep you in your place, you scum! And you can either quietly accept the hierarchy or get fucked up!" 

Peter had to restrain himself a lot in order not to let out a moan of desire in that moment. Soon after, Chad continued: 

"Thought you could mess with me? Well, let's see who's gonna get all mad and burning with anger now". 

It was all very quick: first, Chad slammed Peter hard onto the ground, and putting his hand inside his locker, he grabbed everything that was inside; not just his boxers, but also super important schedules and reports from Peter's' LGBT collective. 

"No!" Peter tried to protest, but both of Chad's goons held him against the ground as Chad ripped all of the papers, which Peter had kept with such care, right in front of his eyes, before throwing them all at the trash. After that, he took a small piece of rope from his pocket and, with the help of his friends, he tied up both of Peter's hands before sticking him tightly inside the empty locker.

"Wait for the final touch" Chad said, laughing. Squeezed inside the locker, Peter was able to see the bully unzipping his pants, which immediately made his heart race. However, he did not take them down completely, much to Peter's disappointment; instead, he took a small lollipop from the pocket of his jacket and opened it, tossing the plastic wrapping to the floor. After that, Peter watched as the Trump enthusiast sticked the lollipop inside his pants, on the back, down his ass. 

"You're about to taste a hole-flavored candy, you disgusting little queer. But it ain't no sissy little hole, may I warn you. I've never shaved my ass my entire life. And I'm very sweaty as well, alright?" 

The boy's two friends were bursting out laughing. 

"Dude, that's so sickening, holy fuck" One of them said. "You're the baddest, Big Pence". 

Chad was fucking running the lollipop up and down the crack of his ass. Peter's eyes went wide. Once the lollipop had left the bully's pants, the once pink ball of candy at the tip of the stick was now black, covered with hair. Hair from Chad's asshole.

"Get ready for your feast, little pussy" With his big strong fingers, he forced Peter's mouth open and sticked the lollipop down inside, almost to the whole entirety of the stick. 

"Next time you want my dirty underwear, open up your wallet and pay me, fag". 

And with one last giggle, he slammed the door to the locker closed, locking Peter there, incredibly tight, his bones tensed, his hands tied against his back and a hole-flavored lollipop filled with butt hair in his mouth. And his cock raised to the heights.

It was such a terrible, uncomfortable, humiliating situation to be in, and he'd lost reports that were very important to him; and still, all he could do was moan in delight as he savored the taste of Chad's manhole on that lollipop, sucking and sucking desperately, filling all of his mouth with that manly, pornographic flavor. The juice that started filling his mouth was like sacred nectar. Could there be anything more humiliating than savoring, so intensely, something that macho man had spread throughout his ass, his palates rejoicing with even the texture of his intimate hairs? Probably not, which only made it all even hotter. That was the best taste Peter's mouth had ever tasted, ever. He felt like kneeling in front of Chad in gratitude for that gift, and he even forgot that he was stuck inside a locker. 

Later, when everyone left class for break, Michael, who knew the password to his locker, helped Peter get out of there. He told Peter he had to report Chad to the principal, but Peter told him it wasn't worth it, for the principal was known to be careless with student's punishments and surveillance, and soon Chad would come back, even angrier. But the main reason why Peter didn't even consider complaining to the principal, a reason which he kept a secret from Michael, was because he simply didn't want to; he wanted Chad to keep on doing whatever the hell he wanted with him, mocking him, making a toy out of him, humiliating him and using him to have some laughs and feel superior. He wanted to keep on being subdued by Chad; it was crazy, but he simply wanted it, so bad, it was an uncontrollable instinct, and he almost wished the boy would start doing things to him that were even more humiliating. It felt so good to be humiliated by that strong, manly god who looked like a disney prince and acted like a caveman... 

Peter was more and more conflicted everyday. On one hand, he felt an immense urge to bow down at Chad's feet and serve him as his official menial; on the other, he still thought that was too crazy, and was scared to abnegate all of his beliefs, values and dignity as a person like that. Can you imagine, coming out to your bully as a little whore who's crazy for him?

It seemed, however, that resisting that alpha male was, in fact, going to be harder and harder every day. After that day's inccident, it actually seemed like Chad was starting to tease him... 

On Saturday, Peter would be at Ms. Mendes' classroom (the Geography teacher), in order to help her with some paperwork in exchange for some cash - 20 dollars, to be more accurate. That classroom also happened to be the place where detentions happened - and Chad was always in detention.

Peter was already there when the jock finally arrived, entering the classroom with that cocky walk, large shoulders raised high and a narcissistic smirk. 

"Sup, bitches?" His deep voice greeted with a chuckle as he chewed up bubblegum. "Yes, I am your little bitch", Peter thought to himself. Next, Chad spat that bubblegum at the trash can besides the door. Peter felt immensely jealous of that trash can. Chad was wearing a gym tank top which showed off his giant biceps, his broad shoulders and most of his rock-hard pecs. His skin was dripping with sweat, as if he had just finished working out. The print on his tank top contained drawings with the saying “LGBT - Liberty, Guns, Boobs and Trump”. The tank’s collar was so low that even his nipples were almost peaking out. The thick layer of hair in his underarm region could also be seen, and he wore shorts and a pair of flip flops, so his huge thighs, hard calves and his marvelous feet were at display. Peter almost bit his lip, and his eyes were probably gleaming in fascination. He quickly looked away; if he stared at that heavenly masterpiece for too long, he felt like he could cream his pants without even touching his dick. And, much to his bad luck, Chad decided to sit right behind him. 

Peter desperately tried to focus on the paperwork, but it was too hard; his hole was twitching nonstop to only imagine the delicious sight he’d face if he turned around, and to hear Chad’s deep masculine voice as he talked to his friends, always letting out words such as “sissy”, “little queer” or “fag” mid-conversation. Not to mention that strong, manly smell of sweat. In the rare occasions where Peter allowed himself to turn his neck in order to take a careful - or not so much - peek, Chad was always looking at him from the corner of his eye, as if he knew something that he didn’t. On top of that, the muscle jock kept his arms raised and hands behind his head most of the time, showing off his hairy, sweaty armpits - those armpits that Peter wanted to lick so bad -, and the thirst inside of Peter’s pants was so strong that his mouth was now flooded with water. 

But none of that compared to the final strike that Chad decided to give, for some reason; pushing his chair back further and raising his legs, he landed his two bare feet on top of the back of the chair where Peter was sitting. Those two big feet landed right beside Peter’s face, the smell kissing his nostrils and the sight of his toes and sole filling Peter with a desperate urge to lick, kiss and suck. What wouldn’t he give to be under those feet, like a disciple worshipping his God… 

Although it wasn’t half bad to be sitting there with those two works of art almost landed on his shoulders, the desire reached a point where it was almost untamable, so Peter, at some point, had no other choice but to get up - as discreetly as he could, in order not to denounce his raging boner -, and leave quickly towards the restroom, not even looking back. He’d relieve himself at the locker room’s restroom, which should be empty at that time of Saturday - after all, the afternoon was ending and soon everyone would leave.

But Peter didn’t have the chance to make it to the restroom; as soon as he entered the locker rooms, he was surprised by two pair of hands that held him by his arm and waist.

“We feel like creating a work of art today, to end the day with a bang” Chad said, sarcastically, laughing with his friend, who kept Peter from moving as Chad opened his backpack, from where he took a piece of thick rope. “I’mma call it ‘intervention on the freak’. You’re the freak, naturally, and the intervention will be ours”.

Saying that, Chad did something that was simultaneously frightening, humiliating and incredibly hot: he undressed Peter completely, starting with his shorts, which he pulled down lower as brutally as one could. Then, he pulled his shirt very hard and simply ripped the fabric in half as if it were a sheet of paper, like some sort of manly titan. Peter’s chest felt heavy to have his skinny body undressed in front of the man of his fantasies; he felt embarrassed, humiliated, belittled and inferior - and, with all that, euphoric, turned on and completely mesmerized, head over heels for that macho man. However, he did need to find a way to conceal all of his desire, so he bit his own tongue very hard, so that the painful feeling would overcome his senses and he wouldn’t get his dick hard, as he shouted words of rebellion and protest - and he was, in fact, terrified with the possibility of being left there naked, but at the same time, every cell in his body just wanted to give up any sort of autonomy or resistance and just let Chad use and abuse him.

Once his briefs were slid down, his face got immediately red. 

“Well, of course a pathetic homo like you would have a pathetic lil cock” Chad said, and he and his friends bursted out laughing. “Fuck, man! It actually looks more like a little pussy!” 

The two of them held Peter strongly by his wrists and used the piece of rope to tie him to the top of one of the pillars in the locker room, his arms raised high, his body completely exposed. After that, they covered his mouth with duct tape.

"Now comes the best part” This time, Chad took from his backpack a bottle of ink and a thin brush. “Stealing this henna kit from the last chick I fucked was totally worth it. Are you ready to become a work of art, little fairy?”

Using the brush and the henna ink, Chad filled Peter’s body with insane temporary tattoos; Peter looked down in shock as the bully wrote stuff throughout his body in big letters, and even though he couldn’t read it all, Chad made sure to read, out loud, every mark he was leaving through his body. “Make America Great Again” in his belly, “#Trump2020” in his chest, “Build the wall” across his left arm, “Republican pride” in his right thigh and, finally, turning him around sharply, he tattooed “Dump4Trump” right above his ass. 

Chad henna-tattooed him with brutal manners, so the thin tip of the brush almost ripped through his skin, and the pain helped control the imminent thirst of having Chad’s big, manly hand touch his naked body. 

“And you should thank me for being nice and not having those tattoos be the real type, nancy boy” He mocked, getting up. Picking up what was left of Peter’s clothes from the floor, Chad said: ”In case you wanna grab your clothes later, you just have to go pick them up on that sewer across the street, alright? I’ll leave ‘em there for ya”. 

Peter closed his eyes and sighed as the two of them walked away with hysterical laughs. 

“This pathetic lil’ queer has learned his lesson” 

It was cold, and Peter was starting to shiver, but still, as Chad left and he finally released all of his desire, his dick grew to its full mast, touching the pillar he was tied to. Chad had left him naked, tied to a pillar, mouth covered in tape and his skin filled with insane words that would be there for at least two weeks; and yet, everything Peter could think of was how irresistible, manlike and deliciously dominant Chad was. His laugh of scorn as he degraded Peter’s dignity had become music to his ears. 

Later, Peter was found and helped by a student that he didn’t know, and made sure to not reveal who had done that to him. When he explained he had lost his clothes, the boy asked one of the janitors to land him an over-sized janitor suit so that he didn’t have to go home naked. Peter had to lie to his mom, claiming that he’d lost his clothes due to a reckless bet, and she gave him an intense scold; which he happily took, just to protect the Trump-loving bully he was so obsessed about. As for the tattoos, the janitor suit covered them entirely, but for the next fifteen days or so, Peter would have to hide most of his skin all the time. 

The inevitable seemed to be closing in on Peter more and more every day; on monday, sitting on an empty hallway and assuming that he wouldn’t be seen by anybody, Peter made the terrible decision of opening a picture of Chad on his cellphone in order to admire it. He knew it was risky, but he couldn’t resist: it was such a perfect picture, it had left him hypnotized. His perfect muscles and his God-like pose, ready to be admired and worshipped, drove Peter crazy.

“You love it, don’t you, sissy bitch?”

Peter’s throat closed.

"I was just laughing at how full of yourself you are" He turned over to Chad, stuttering, in a clearly not very convincing way. The boy crossed his arms and faced Peter. "I like to stalk losers to see how pathetic they are so I feel better about myself".

"Oh, yeah? And are you blind or retarded? What does a little pussy like you have to be proud of? That queer piece of shit you date? Your group of snowflake fags that everyone despises? Take a look at my Instagram and then at yours, you freak. Me? A real fucking male, with a bunch of women crawling around me, a successful career as a soccer player and a model in front of me and a legion of folks who idolize me, because they can recognize a real badass fucking Alpha". 

Opening Peter's backpack really fast, Chad dropped all of the water inside his plastic bottle on Peter's books, notebooks and papers - but Peter, as usual, was entranced by that god's perfection. After that, the bully added: 

"You know what I think? I think that, if your little hole twitches for me, you should just admit it. It's not like it would be any surprise, I mean look at this" He raised both of his arms and flexed his biceps, which almost caused Peter to melt to the floor. "Of course homos would be into a macho man like me. You freaks can never resist a real fucking man".

"I would never feel any sort of attraction towards you!" Peter exclaimed, desperately nervous. "You disgust me, and nothing but that! I opened your Instagram to think of the next thing I could come up with to troll you. And if you took it seriously last time, you're more stupid than I thought! How self-absorbed do you have to be to think that I would be able to see you like that when you live to torment and humiliate me, and take pleasure in mocking me for being different?" 

The giggle that followed was long and filled with scorn. 

"Not self-absorbed, but realistic, you dumb fairy" He licked his meaty lips as he spoke. "I have a mirror at home. Perhaps if your daddy hadn't gone out to buy cigarettes and never come back, you could have grown up to become a third of the man I am today, and then you would know that a guy like me doesn't have to treat people nicely to be desired and applauded everywhere he goes. You think people care about being treated well? I just have to give them one firm look and they're crawling beneath me. Especially sissies like you, who have no self-respect". 

Peter frowned, frustrated for knowing that Chad was telling nothing but the truest truth; yes, that alpha male was perfect enough to have everyone in the palm of his hands even though he acted like a narcissistic caveman. Yes, Peter would fall to his knees in front of him, ready to serve him, in the snap of a finger. And yes, all the bullying, the homophobic insults, the humiliation, the conservatism and the selfishness didn't make him one bit less attracted to him - in fact, he had learned to be delighted by all of that.

Peter had to contain himself in order not to let out a loud, obscene moan when Chad approached him and, lifting his shirt in order to show off his perfect six-pack abs, very close to Peter's face, he whispered: 

"You are crazy for me, you pussy. I know that and I'll get you to admit it eventually. I am Chad Fucking Pence, I can have anyone in the palm of my hands, crawling at my feet! Even an SJW leftie faggot like yourself. It's only a matter of time before you quit being a snowflake little queer and come out as the worthless whore that you are. You can't resist this for much longer, stupid homo. No one can resist perfection". 

Needless to say, once he'd left, Peter's dick was almost escaping out of his pants. He almost wished he had recorded those words so that he could hear them every day. He had never been taken over by such a strong desire in his whole life; he wanted, more than anything, to have had thrown himself with an open mouth at those ripped abs and said: "Yes, I am all yours, yes you have have me in the palm of your hand, there's nothing I'd like more than to be your bitch and fall down at your feet. Yes, you are amazing and you own me, yes you are the definition of male perfection, yes, yes, yes, humiliate me, fuck me, hit me, piss on me, destroy me, call me the worst names, do anything you want but please let me worship you like a king on its throne!". 

It was clearer every day that his feelings for Chad Pence wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

It was on Tuesday that Peter's fate fell over him. He was at the locker room and had just finished dressing; on his way back, he passed by the showers, and, from far away, he spotted the sight that changed his life forever, blessed his eyes and gave a meaning to his existence. It was as if his whole life up to that point had happened only to take him to that heavenly, sacred, perfect vision: Chad Pence in all of his glorious nudity, his muscles, which had been sculpted to perfection by the hands of an angel, wet from the hot water falling from the shower, his strong manly hands lathering those carefully crafted washboard abs, that shredded body which was narrowly perfect in all of its proportions, those juicy hairy armpits, that pale, firm, big ass, with tufts of blonde hair growing in the middle; and lastly, the vision that almost made Peter shed a tear of pure bliss and devotion; that thick, pink dick, semi-hard, swinging around along with a pair of giant balls in a hairy ballsack. The saliva ran down Peter's chin uncontrollably as he peeked a boo from behind a pillar, in love, raptured, utterly frenzied by that masterpiece the universe had gifted the mortals with. "Amazing, amazing, amazing, amazing" - his brain echoed incessantly. 

Then Chad's gaze met his, from afar. Shit. Amidst his passionate trance, Peter had miscalculated his distance from the showers. He hid behind the pillar again as quick as he could, but it was too late. He could hear Chad's heavy steps approaching him, so he ran off, desperate. 

"I told you there was no running from it, you little bitch!" The bully shouted in his direction. "You're going to look me in the eye and tell me your ass is in flames for me! Did you hear that, you freak? I'm gonna make you admit it! Come here now, stupid faggot!" 

Peter didn't stop running as Chad followed in his steps over the cold floor of the locker room. Peter moved towards the old abandoned restroom in a tiny little hallway of the locker room, a restroom that few people used or even knew about. 

Arriving to the small space, Peter closed himself there and stayed silent, scared. Shit. That could be the end of his reputation, of any sense of respect that people had for him and of life as he knew it, pretty much. He had gone too far, he knew it would come to that point, but Chad really was everything he ever dreamed of in a man and much more… 

Minutes had passed by. Several minutes. Maybe fifteen or twenty. Peter stayed there, distrustful of that silence and hoping it wasn't a trap. Finally, he assumed that Chad really shouldn't know about the existence of that hide-out, and must had given up and left; after all, he wasn't hearing any steps anymore, either. 

Before leaving, however, Peter desperately needed to relief his thirst. Pulling down his shorts and underwear, he placed his hand on his cock and started to masturbate frenetically. 

"Ohhh, Chad" He moaned out loud as the orgasm got closer. "Yes, Chad, go. Fuck me, Chad, raw me, do it, yes I'm your whore Chad, wreck me please, yes I'm just a pathetic faggot, ohh Chad, so hot, sexy, amazing, Chad… Chad… Chad…" 

He repeated the name of that alpha male he idolized so much like crazy as he felt the cumshot ready to explode, but something prevented him from coming, cutting him off at the exact second. 

The door to the restroom was opened. And there stood Chad, facing him, still completely naked, the bully's gorgeous cock greeting Peter. 

The jock laughed.

"You queer shit. Moaning my name like a fucking skank. I should've known earlier that you faggots were all that predictable. Now you're gonna do what you should've done already; you'll bow down to your alpha!" 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know how you like this chapter and what you'd like to see in the next ones :3


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was so frightened that his dick went soft immediately, slowly returning to its normal state. He was completely shaky, his throat closing. Chad approached him at slow steps and closed him in against the wall, his manly features filled with a look of victory and entitlement. He closed Peter in with his both arms, and the boy was frightened, his shorts and underwear still hanging low. 

"Your mask is off, faggot" He said, his voice low, laughing at Peter's face. "My theory was right: behind every little SJW queer there's a little bitch dying to be a conservative macho man's whore. How many times a day do you jerk your pathetic little cock thinking of me, you sissy?" 

Peter swallowed. 

"M-my sexual fantasies are none of your business!" He stuttered, cold sweat dripping down his face. "It d-doesn't matter what I think about to get off, you have no right to belittle me and treat me as if you're better than me!" Chad didn't say anything; he simply smirked cockily and stepped away, gazing at Peter from head to toe. Peter gazed back at him, confused. 

"Oh, yeah? Really?" He asked sarcastically. 

"Yeah, that's right!" Peter insisted, taking a deep breath and praying that he could still save his dignity somehow. "I'm not a 'pussy' or a 'little queer' for you to use and abuse. I'm a gay man who deserves respect! You have to respect me… I- I…"

He started to get lost in his thoughts as he spoke, because Chad, out of nowhere, began inexplicably shaking his dick from left to right, playfully swinging that thick cock and big balls as if it were a very fun toy. Peter's eyes automatically followed the rhythm of his cock's dance, hypnotized. 

"What were you saying?" Chad asked, mockingly. 

Peter bit his lip.

"I- I'm a worthy human being, okay? Who… has just as many rights as you and… You can't… can't… I- I am…" 

"What? You're what, hm?" The grin of mockery grew wider in Chad's face as he kept on playing with his "pendulum", which hit his left and his right thigh with a loud noise.

"I- I am…" Saliva was running down the corner of Peter's mouth, and before he could realize, his dick was rising, getting hard as a rock. 

"What? Tell me" Chad said, more serious and firmly, as if it were a demand. He approached Peter again and touched his shoulder hard, forcing him down, sat against the cold floor of the restroom, and now his semi-hard swinging dick was right in front of Peter's face. 

"I… I-I'm…"

"You are…?" 

Peter licked his lips, following the swing of that member with his head just like a puppy. 

"A fag" He said, his voice now totally weakened and submissive. "I'm a fag". 

"You forgot 'freak'" Chad said as he stopped swinging his dick, forcing Peter to look up by strongly holding his chin. Gazing him in the eyes, Chad pouted his lips and spat harshly in Peter's face, so fast that the boy was completely taken by the sudden wetness in his face. That was a dream come true. Peter closed his eyes, in complete joy, as Chad's spit dripped down his cheek, running down to his lips, which he quickly used to savor the taste of that divine nectar, his whole body floating in pleasure as the smell filled his nostrils.

"You forgot 'stupid homo', too" Chad went on, and after saying that, he slapped Peter's face really hard, his masculine hand hitting his face with despise. Peter moaned, but not from pain; from pleasure. The feel of that big, strong hand hitting his face with such hatred was completely delicious. 

"Fairy" He said, with another slap. Then: "You nancy boy" and another slap. Peter's face was spinning from left to right, his skin burning as Chad slapped him repeatedly, each slap followed by a different slur. 

"Pussy" another slap. "Fucking faggot" another slap. "Queer bitch". 

Peter's face was probably red, but he was ecstatic, and had never felt so horny in his whole life. He felt as if he'd died and gone to Heaven. Looking up, at Chad's face, he groaned in pleasure once more. 

"Ain't that what you want?" Chad asked, squeezing his chin with brutality again. Peter loved it when he manhandled him. 

"Yes" Peter nodded, gazing at Chad like a faithful puppy.

"Yes what?"

Peter licked his lips. 

"Yes, sir" He said. "I'm a fucking faggot. A stupid homo". 

Chad giggled with disgust once more. He joined his lips in an "O" again, and Peter's heart was filled with euphoria to see that white foam forming in his mouth, ready to fall down. Peter opened his mouth and put his tongue out, but Chad pulled his spit back in again, smirking.

"You want my spit in your little mouth, you pussy?"

"Yes. So bad" Peter answered, his voice so pleading it was pathetic, nodding frenetically. 

"Beg for it, then" Chad ordered, his eyes filled with an evil shine. "Beg for me to spit in your mouth, you perverted little homo". 

"Please" Peter obeyed immediately, longing to savor that Trump supporter's spit like a thirsty animal longed for water. That was extremely humiliating, but to have his mouth be spat on by that bully was the thing he desired the most at that moment. "Please, Chad, spit in my mouth. I beg you! I want your spit really bad. Please, please, spit on me! I need you to spit on me, Chad, there's nothing I want more than that!" 

The alpha male grinned with arrogance one more time. 

"You freak" He said before harshly holding Peter's face to brutally spit in his mouth, his expression filled with contempt and disgust. He spat so harsh and angrily that drops of saliva hit Peter's whole face, too. The boy closed his mouth, passionately savoring and swallowing the saliva of that dude whose hobby was to torment and belittle him as if it were his last meal. 

He was soon hit by a third shot of spit; each one hit him stronger and harder than the last, making his whole face wet, the white foam running down to his mouth. 

"Girls get tongue-kissed" Chad laughed. "But for a stupid faggot as filthy as you, getting your mouth spat on is as good as it gets". 

Chad was right; Peter knew he would never be worthy of a tongue kiss from that macho man, and he was more than pleased in being spat on by him. He really should be a filthy pervert. "Now you know what a real man is like" Chad told him, hitting his face with another slap of disgust that filled Peter's blood with desire. "You queer piece of shit. You like getting hit by a macho man, do you? Hm?" 

Peter sighed, panting from all the passion he was feeling.

"Yes, sir. A lot" He said. 

"You're an embarrassment, you limp-wrist faggot" Another slap. "I bet you'd love to be slapped by something else, wouldn't you?" Before Peter could answer, Chad got even closer to him, till his cock was in front of Peter's face, and then he started shaking it again till it touched Peter's chin, who moaned with euphoria. 

Holding Peter's face strongly against the wall, Chad used his other hand to hold his own dick, which he began to violently whip against Peter's face, nonstop. 

"This is where you belong, faggot" He said angrily, his teeth clenched as Peter, static, moaned incessantly, mentally agreeing with Chad. "Being dick-slapped by an alpha male with your little mouth shut, not being an annoying SJW or a little snowflake queer. At least now I know how to make you shut the fuck up. I should've tried it before, don't you think? I guess that's the way to every sissy's silence! All it takes is one look at the oppressive macho man's cock and y'all turn into lil' pussies right away". 

He pronounced every word with extreme anger, each hit of his dick in Peter's face harder and more violent than the last one. Peter was in heaven, wanting Chad to offend him more and more and be even more aggressive, the weight of that masculinity hitting him with more and more hate. 

"You're right, sir. I-" Peter said, but he was cut off by another strong slap. 

"Shut up, fag! Did I ask for your opinion?" Chad looked at him with complete disgust. "One more slap and I might just fall in love" Peter thought, touching his own face lustfully. 

Chad gave his face another shot of spit as he hatefully exclaimed: 

"Fucking freak!" Seeing that Peter was passionately spreading his saliva through his face, he said: 

"I gotta show this to my bros. Gimme your phone, stupid homo". 

Peter obeyed, grabbing his cell phone from his pocket and handing it over to the macho man. Chad touched the screen and, directing the camera to himself, said: 

"Check this out, guys. Remember the snowflake fairy? Well, look at where it is now". Turning the camera over to Peter, Chad ordered:

"Tell us how much you like it when I spit in your face or slap the shit out of you, nancy boy". 

"It's the greatest thing ever" Peter said, his dick throbbing at his own words as Chad laughed out loud. "It's a gift for me. I want so much more, more and more". 

"You want me to humiliate you, don't ya? Want me to hit you and spit at that faggot face of yours and treat you like shit, don't ya? You want me to call you names while I hit you and spit on you, yeah? Beg for it, now!"

"Yes, yes, so bad" Peter nodded, desperately thirsty. "Please, I really want your spit in my mouth, please, I beg that you hit me more, please call me every name, a little queer and a sissy, humiliate and offend me, I want it so bad… Please, I beg you!" 

Chad burst out laughing before granting him what he asked for: he spat in Peter's mouth, slower this time, the white foam falling inchmeal, so Peter had the chance to take in every drop with his tongue. Then, the palm of his hand hit Peter's face hard.

"Fucking pussy" Another slap. "Queer shit" another slap. 

Peter smiled, ecstatic.

"Thank you. You're amazing, sir". 

"Y'all seeing this shit?" Chad turned the camera back to himself, and his laughing was uncontrollable. "Y'all see how overjoyed this little queer was to be spat on, offended and hit by me? Isn't it the biggest fucking freak? And you guys were scared that I might go too hard and the homo might rebel and decide to screw me over! I've managed to put the biggest SJW fairy in school under my feet, can y'all believe that?" 

He really seemed very proud and full of himself; but being the alpha male he was, how could he not feel that way?, Peter thought. 

Something hit Peter's face one more time, but this time, it was a kick; Chad took off the flip-flop he was wearing on his right foot and used it to hit Peter's face. After that, he got closer, pressing that same foot, big and manly, against Peter's face, forcing his mouth open and pushing his toes inside of it. 

"Now you're gonna kiss my feet, nancy boy". 

Chad opened the door to the restroom and pulled Peter outside by his wrist, brutally dragging him through the floor as if he were a doll. Peter didn't make one single noise of protest: he let that macho man take him in his hands to wherever he wanted to. 

Getting to an empty corridor in the locker rooms, he laid down on one of the benches and, kicking his flip-flops off his feet, he signed with his hand for Peter to come closer, and the boy obeyed, crawling to the bench until he was facing those wonderful soles, his big, juicy toes making Peter's eyes glimmer. 

"Lick it, you pussy". That order wasn't even necessary; Peter quickly got to licking the soles of those two big masculine feet as passionately as he could, besides placing a series of wet kisses through the extension of both of them. After that, he devotedly sucked each one of that bigoted caveman's hairy toes, kissing them and circling them with his tongue, the salty taste filling his mouth with pure joy, his dick so hard that it was probably leaking pre-cum. 

Chad took his toes off of Peter's mouth and raised his right foot, pressing it hard against the boy's face, who opened his mouth in order to allow his tongue to touch the sole of the Trump enthusiastic bully, moaning as he took in the manly scent, wishing it could fill his lungs every second of every day. He passionately made out with Chad's sole, dedicating himself to that aggressive conservative's foot as if it were the sacred Eucharist; and to him, it was. He wanted to worship Chad like a god, with all of his being. "Tell my bros" Chad pointed his phone's camera to him. "Are you enjoying being under the oppressive straight male's foot, you gross faggot?" 

"Mm-hm" Peter nodded as he kept on savoring that big, masculine foot. He was more than enjoying it: he'd found his place. Peter was entirely sure that this was where he belonged, and he would never feel more satisfied than under Chad's feet. Licking that Trump fan's foot had been way more pleasant to him than any passionate love-making he'd ever done with his boyfriend. By leaps and bounds. 

"There we have it, my dears. The school's SJW little queer. Licking Big Pence's feet" Chad burst out laughing before he finally stopped recording. "It's already been sent to my bros. They'll laugh at your face forever. At least for that you can be useful, fucking faggot".

Chad kicked Peter's face once again, dropping him to the floor and forcing him to let go of his king's feet. Standing up again, Chad approached Peter and once again hit the boy's face with his big erection, really hard. "You pathetic, disgusting homo" He said, the blows of his cock on Peter's face echoing through the locker room's walls. "It's so good to finally see you shut your fucking mouth and embrace the little pussy that you are".

Suddenly, Chad strongly raised Peter by his chin and dragged the boy till his head was leaning against a locker. Then, Chad pressed his member real hard against his face, so that Peter's head was squeezed between the locker and Chad's body, his dick rubbing against his face. What could he have done to deserve such blessing? 

Peter started kissing Chad's dick as it rubbed against his face; he raised his face higher till he was kissing the bully's lower belly. 

"Wanna lick my abs, freak?" Chad asked, stepping away and rubbing his hand down his ripped abs in a teasing way. Peter nodded frenetically. 

"I want it so bad, really, really bad, sir". 

Chad got closer again, though still not enough for Peter to touch him. 

"How bad do you want it, ugly faggot? Tell me".

"So bad, so bad, sir…" Peter moaned as he pled. "Please, let me touch your perfect shredded muscles…" 

Chad grabbed Peter's right hand and put it over his own abs, moving it up and down on his rock-hard six pack. Peter groaned. 

"You like my washboard abs, queer bitch? Tell me, limp-wrist faggot! Tell me how crazy you are over my ripped body!" 

"I'm completely in love with it" Peter said, sighing as he ran both of his hands through Chad's ripped stomach and through big hard pecs, feeling his soul reborn as he touched the firmness of those well-crafted muscles. "It's perfect, sir. Amazing, delicious… I just wanna worship it forever".

"Would you do anything for these muscles, faggot?" He asked Peter, flexing his biceps. "Beg to touch my biceps".

"I would do anything, Chad" Peter nodded, standing up desperately in order to get close to that thick, strong arm's muscles. "Whenever I see your biceps, I want to fall to the ground and worship. They're incredible, perfect… they make me wanna serve you forever".

Chad lowered himself so that Peter could run his hand through his strong, firm bicep. There was no greater feel than the feel of that hard, manly globe of pure muscle - that muscle full of power and superiority. 

"You wanna kiss my conservative macho man's bicep, little queer?" 

Peter nodded. 

"Yes. So, so bad…" 

He got a little bit closer, till his lips were passionately touching the hard muscle of that boy who had humiliated him and turned his life into hell so many times. Peter placed wet kisses on top of Chad's thick arm muscles, sighing passionately with each one. He spread passionate kisses on that bicep until his face got close to Chad's shoulder, and once he faced the layer of hair in his underarm region, he licked his lips. Chad laughed with disdain, and he was about to ask for permission to devour those hairy armpits, when Chad took him by surprise saying: 

"How can you be such a sick lil' sissy and humiliate yourself so much?" He laughed out loud and pulled Peter harshly by his head, shoving it brutally against his armpit as if he wanted to bury the boy's face there. "Fucking pussy". 

The hair and the smell of sweat, which was still persistent even though Chad had just showered, hit Peter's senses at once, overwhelming them completely. He inhaled deeply, amazed; the scent and the texture of that layer of hair - it was all so masculine. Peter kissed and licked his armpit intensely, making out with it in the way someone would make out with the love of their life after years apart. There were no words to describe how much Chad owned him: he loved that ignorant homophobe's hairy armpits more than he loved himself. He wanted to inhale the scent of his armpit sweat forever, he needed it more than he needed oxygen.

"This is what a real male smells like, fag" Chad mocked him, still holding him firmly under his arm. "A freak like you must go crazy with that scent, am I right?" 

Peter muttered in agreement. Suddenly, Chad pushed him away from his armpit harshly and held him by his chin, facing him eye to eye. "Tell me what I am, you goddamn homo" He demanded, smirking with arrogance as Peter licked his lips.

"A god" He said, staring at that Trump-loving bully's incredibly handsome face. "An incredible, sexy king". 

Chad burst out laughing again, deep and resonant. 

"I wanna hear more, you fairy. A little queen like you has to praise the alpha male much harder to get the privilege of serving me!" 

"You're gorgeous, perfect, fucking delicious" Peter added desperately, trying to think of more words that could live up to Chad's greatness. "You're the greatest, the best, Chad, I…"

"Okay, enough" Chad let him go, causing him to drop onto the floor. "I'm tired of hearing your faggot voice, it's making me sick to my stomach. Now I'm gonna do what I should've done a long time ago, I'mma shut it by putting it to good use". 

Before Peter could react with complete joy to that sentence, Chad pulled him abruptly and, without a warning, shoved his entire hard dick inside the boy's mouth with one sudden and violent strike, followed by a series of harsh uninterrupted thrusts, fucking Peter's mouth like a sledgehammer. 

"You know what's good about having lil' queers like at you at our disposal? You see, when it comes to women, we have to be careful" He said as he kept on thrusting, while moving Peter's head forward and backwards with his hands. "They usually don't like going too hard on blowjobs, we gotta go slow. But not with you, sissies. You guys are so filthy that we can use you just like a fleshjack. We can stick it up your mouths as if it were nothing but an inanimate hole, and that's just the way y'all like it. Isn't it?" 

He took his dick off Peter's mouth so that he could speak; Peter started coughing and spat a lot - Chad's dick wasn't extraordinarily big, but still enough to make him gag when being caught by surprise. Still, the feel of that alpha male's hard dick being violently shoved in his mouth and fucking it nonstop as if it were a hole was so amazing he felt like floating. He was an object for that conservative macho man to use and discard with all his aggressiveness, and there was nothing else he'd rather be. 

He had resisted it for so long, and now, to simply give in and let himself be turned into a devoted bitch at Chad's feet was the best thing in the world, totally soul-freeing and delicious. "Yes, sir" He waved with his head. "I'm just a hole. Use me however you want to". 

"Are you gagging, you pussy?" Chad mocked. "You gotta fucking learn how to be a better cocksucker, otherwise what's the use for a little queer like you?" 

He shoved himself inside Peter's mouth again, and this time, it felt less uncomfortable; Peter was getting more used to that macho man's aggressiveness, and he was even more delighted at the feel of his hard cock rubbing against his tongue, his big head touching his throat, his ballsack hitting his chin, his thick layer of pubic hair touching Peter's nose, his strong hands moving Peter's head forward and backwards till he was dizzy. Once Chad took his dick off again, Peter quickly got to sucking the jock's member, kissing its head and hungrily licking the shaft. 

"Suck on my balls, fag" He forced Peter's head down lower, and the boy quickly got to sucking those two hairy nuts as if he were a hungry calf. He let his tongue travel to the back of Chad's ballsack, finding the hairy spot in between his testicles and the beginning of his anal region, which the bully seemed to notice, for he said: 

"I bet a sicko freak like you would love to lick my big manly hole, wouldn't ya?" 

Not waiting for an answer, Chad threw Peter to the floor and crouched down to sit on the boy's face, his ass spread open, his hairy, sweaty hole pressed against Peter's nose and mouth. "That's it. I don't ever wanna leave" Peter thought as his hungry tongue traveled through the hairy wrinkled skin of that Trump supporter's anus. "There's nothing else I want in life. Rimming Chad's asshole is the only joy I need, is the greatest joy possible. There's no way I can ever feel more pleased and satisfied than right now". 

"Imagine if those shitty homos you call friends could see you now” The jock laughed with satisfaction as he moved his asshole through Peter’s face. “Shutting your little SJW mouth to literally kiss the conservative macho man’s ass. How humiliating is that, you fairy? Men eat pussies, but you’d rather eat a hairy, sweaty manhole. Disgusting pansy”. 

He stood up again, much to the disappointment of Peter, who kept on sticking out his tongue, eager for that flavor.

“Fuck, I gotta take a piss” He said, touching his semi-hard dick. “Let’s get this over with, lil’ pussy, you’ve degraded yourself enough for today”.

“Pee on me” Peter said automatically, with thirst in his eyes. 

Chad stared at him for a second, frowning, before finally responding with a skeptical laugh.

“You sickening faggot!” He exclaimed in between giggles. “How can you be so filthy, sick and dignity-lacking? Is that really what you want, little queer?”

“Yes, sir. Please. Use me as an urinal, please!”

“Hold on, I gotta record this” Chad grabbed Peter’s phone again and pointed the camera at the boy.

“Look at this, dudes. This fucking faggot is asking me for my piss! How can someone have such a sick and twisted brain? Have y’all ever seen such a diseased homo like that before?” 

Getting close to Peter again, he said:

“C’mon, you pussy. Tell it to my bros. You, the SJW homo from the school’s snowflake freaks gang, want to take my conservative male’s piss, is that right?”

“Yes” Peter bit his lip. “Yes, I do. I want your Trump supporter’s piss on my face and my mouth. I don’t hate you, Chad, I don’t wanna fight you, you’re a king! I just want your pee on me, that’s it! Please! Please, I beg you!”

He crawled towards Chad, all in fours, and hugged his leg as he kissed his feet, saying:

“I implore you! Give me your golden alpha male’s piss, let me drink it and bathe myself on it! Please, please!”

Chad kept on laughing his eyes out as he filmed him.

“No one would believe this if I told them” He said to the camera. “Y’all see this? That’s how every stupid faggot ends up eventually, no matter how hard they try to avoid it”.

He kicked Peter away.

“Not today, little queer” He said. “I’m only gonna give you this gift when you prove to me that you’ve earned it. Gotta keep you thirsty for more, otherwise you may forget who you are and where you belong”.

Peter nodded, frustrated; but if he could ever be worthy of showering on that bully’s urine someday, that was a promise he’d happily and patiently dream about. 

“Now let’s make you useful, faggot. I gotta cum, and jerking off with my hand is not the same as having a hole at my disposal. Open your mouth, you piece of garbage”.

Peter obeyed quickly, cheerful and eager. Chad shoved it in hard again, fucking his mouth even harder and more violently than before, and moving Peter’s head with even more brutality. 

“You. Little. Bitch. Faggot. Piece. Of. Shit. Loose-hole. Lil’ queer. Stupid. Sissy. You. Pussy. Disgusting. Fag” Each thrust was followed by a hate-filled word that was delightful to Peter’s ears. At some point, Chad crossed both of his thick legs behind Peter’s shoulders, so that he could fuck his head even harder, strongly pressing the boy’s face against his pubes till he was gagging. After that, Peter could hear female moans echoing through the locker room; apparently, Chad had opened some porn video on his phone, which he watched while fucking his mouth. 

“Here it comes, you freak” He kept his dick buried deep in Peter as he shouted, causing the boy’s heart to race in anticipation. “Swallow it all, you goddamn homo! Fucking swallow it! I better not see one drop falling off your little fairy mouth!” 

As he rubbed his nose against Chad’s pubic hair, his dick filling every inch inside his mouth, Peter was floating in bliss; as soon as the jock’s hot, sticky liquid hit his throat, he made sure to swallow every drop of that heavenly nectar. 

After coming, Chad quickly took his dick off of Peter’s mouth and threw him at the floor with a hard slap to his ear.

“And let it be clear, nancy boy” He said, panting. “This wasn’t sex. Make no mistake, I’ll never do with you that queer shit that you do with your faggot of a boyfriend. I’m gonna use you when I feel like humiliating a little queer, or when I need a hole to fuck but don’t wanna have to worry about caution, fondness or respect. Because that’s the use for you worthless sissies. Understood?”

Peter nodded. He was more than satisfied with that; being turned into a disposable object by that bully who saw him as a worthless freak turned him on way more than “making love” with someone who cared about him. 

“Yes, sir” Then, wiping the sweat off his forehead, he asked Chad: “Sir, that video you sent to your friends… They’re not gonna show it to anyone, right?” 

As much as he’d embraced his complete devotion to that ignorant bigot, Peter still worried about his reputation.

Chad laughed. 

“Are you afraid of people finding out you enjoy being turned into a little bitch by the conservative macho man? Lucky for you, queer piece of shit, I’mma ask my bros to keep this between us, only because I don’t wanna risk being associated to any sort of faggotry. Who knows how people would interpret this? They might think I’m a fag like you”. 

Peter nodded, relieved. Ok, that was good.

“Besides” Chad sat down on the bench as he spoke, his now softened dick slapping against his tight. “If i let this out, I’m gonna lose what I’ve just earned: a submissive, silent servant”.

Peter frowned. Chuckling, Chad explained:

“You know there’s nothing funnier than mocking a freak such as you, right? Humiliating you in every possible way, reminding you every single day that you’re an inferior piece of crap… It’s one of the only funny things in this school, besides the hot chicks. And it was always very easy to make you quietly accept it all; I have the strength, you don’t. The fear of receiving a good beat made you give up your SJW homo’s bravery real quick. But you think I don’t know what y’all have been up to in that little association of yours? The anti-bullying campaigns, how closer you are the principal every day? I know y’all will be strong enough to unite against us really soon, and then our fun will be over, and I won’t be able to use you as I wish anymore. 

Peter had his gaze fixated on him, waiting for him to finish his train of thought. 

“But not now. Now I know you won’t ever snitch me to the principal, or unite with your bunch of snowflake fairies to try and challenge me. Because you don’t want to. You wanna drink my piss, you want me to humiliate you, wanna drink my spit, kiss my feet. I am your king, pansy bitch. I don’t even have to threaten you for you to do what I want, I ain’t even gotta worry that you’ll come up with something to rebel against me. Now I know you won’t. You’ll stay quiet, with your mouth shut, letting the alpha male humiliate you, use you and abuse you, because you don’t wanna lose the joy of being slapped across the face by me, or gagging on my big cock. Ain’t that right, nancy boy?” 

He slapped Peter as he finished talking. Peter nodded right away.

“Yes, sir” It was true; it didn’t matter how humiliated he was or what he had to do, he didn’t ever wanna give up being spat on or stepped on by Chad, not at all. He needed that desperately. 

“And now you’ll be even more willing to do anything I tell you to. And I don’t have to threaten you, don’t need to get my hands dirty beating you, or risk being caught giving you a scold. I just have to ask, and you will do it. You know why, lil’ pussy?”

“Why, sir?” Peter asked. 

"Because you want the reward. I ain’t gotta do nothing but spit in your face or piss down your throat for you to be at my service. Can life get any easier than that? Man, it feels so good to be an alpha male!” He laughed. “Ain’t that right, stupid faggot?”

"Yes, sir” Peter agreed. “I’ll do anything for this. I’ll do anything you want for your piss, your spit, your insults, your humiliation, your big feet… You own me, sir”.

“Damn, if I knew I just had to shake my cock to turn the lil’ snowflake queer into my slave, I would’ve done it before” He said as he opened his locker in order to grab his backpack, from where he took a pair of boxers; not the same green pair as before, but a blue one instead. 

“Has Ms. Mendes paid you for the help you gave her already?”

Peter nodded, confused. 

“Yeah. Why?”

“Give it to me. Now” Chad ordered firmly.

Peter bit his lip. 

“But… it’s 20 bucks…”

“That’s the least you owe me for the privilege of keeping this dirty underwear of mine, fucking faggot!” He slapped Peter in his ear. “Not to mention my Trump shirt and used socks that you still have, and I know you’re gon’ wanna keep ‘em. Unless you don’t, right? It’s your choice… But I know what a pathetic homo like you will choose. C’mon, give it to me. Where is it, in your bag?” 

Peter swallowed. He was planning on saving that money to buy something for Michael’s birthday - it was his best friend, after all… But then he glanced over at those used boxers in Chad’s hand, and remembered the addictive smell of sweat in his shirt and those pair of socks… 

Getting up quickly, Peter opened of the lockers, where his bag was, and took the 20 dollars he’d received from the teacher from it, handing them over to Chad as if it were nothing. When the bully threw the underwear in his direction as a reward, he inhaled immediately, closing his eyes and going insane with that macho man’s sweat as he touched his own dick. 

“Get your hand off that tiny cock, you pussy, I don’t wanna see that gross shit” Chad ordered him, to which he blushed. “I’ve got another task for you, homo”.

“Whatever you want” Peter nodded, sitting on the bench and readily listening. 

“I want the password to your little social-justice association’s instagram and blog. Me and my boys have been trying to hack that shit for an epic trolling for a while now, but it’s harder than we thought it would be. But now we don’t have to, do we? We have our very own insider freak to give it to us, first-hand!”

He laughed mockingly. Peter’s spine went cold with anxiety. It was the LGBT+ association he had helped create, and it meant something to him. 

Noticing his nervous state, Chad rolled his eyes and said:

“I know you’re not gonna want to give it to me so easily. But that’s the price you’ll pay if you really want my piss in your faggot face, okay? If you want the honor of being my toilet, you’ll have to give me something in return, you queer bitch! It’s your choice. You have till tonight to send me both the passwords, and if you don’t, you can say goodbye to my macho piss. Do we have a deal?” 

Peter nodded silently, thoughtful. As he was reflecting, Chad quickly got dressed and left, sticking Peter’s dollar bills inside his bag and saying:

“You can jack your little dick off while you smell my boxers now, faggot. Just don’t moan my name too loud or everyone will know the pathetic bitch that you are”. 

He left through the double doors of the locker room, with one last laugh of scorn. 

Naturally, that was exactly what Peter did right away. That had been the greatest, most glorious moment of all his school years, and he came countless other times that same night, reliving everything in his head and dreaming of that Trump-enthusiastic bully’s urine.

Before going to sleep, he grabbed his phone and, after searching for some time, he managed to find Chad’s number - thanks to an old school mate who’d kept in touch with him. He sent: 

_ [Peter][8:22 PM] Hi _

_ [Chad][8:23 PM] where’s the fucking password _

_ faggot _

_ when the man orders, you do it right away lil queer _

_ [Peter][8:24 PM] sorry, i didn’t have your number _

_ [Chad][8:24 PM] fuck that _

_ i don’t wanna know of no excuses _

_ you sissy _

_ and call me fucking sir, piece of shit _

_ [Peter][8:25 PM] forgive me, Sir! won’t happen again _

_ [Chad][8:25 PM] 😂😂😂😂 _

_ fucking pussy _

_ you obey whatever i fucking say just like a lil bitch  _

_ so pathetic _

_ holy shit _

_ _

_ [Chad][8:26 PM] you’re not normal _

_ 😂😂😂😂 _

_ [Peter][8:26 PM] i love doing what you tell me to, you own me sir _

_ [Peter][8:27 PM] i just wanna be crawling under your feet _

_ you have the power of a god, i can’t resist it _

_ [Peter][8:28 PM] ur a superior male sir, it’s impossible not to fall on my knees when you order  _

_ [Chad][8:28 PM] 😂😂😂😂 good thing you know it _

_ [Chad][8:29 PM] youre so fucking ridiculous, imagine raising a son and he turning out to be such a queer piece of shit  _

_ ur scum  _

_ [Chad][8:30 PM] it’s crazy how pathetic and worthless you are _

_ you fag _

_ [Peter][8:31 PM] and you are perfect. any father or mother would be beaming with pride of having raised a King like you, sir. the cream of society, unbelievably amazing and perfect ❤️❤️❤️ _

_ [Chad][8:31 PM] alright freak 😂😂 enough with pointing the obvious _

_ and give me that shit already  _

_ [Chad][8:32 PM] ugly homo  _

_ [Peter][8:32 PM] the password to our instagram is 0612895  _

_ [Peter][8:33 PM] the password to the blog is harveymilk2475  _

_ [Chad][8:35 PM] what about the email?? can’t login into the blog with no email, dumb fairy  _

_ [Peter][8:35 PM] it’s  _ [ _ Peterpetit12@gmail.com _ ](mailto:lucaspetit12@gmail.com) _ _

Peter stared at the phone for a few seconds, before closing his eyes and putting it on his chest, taking a deep breath. That was completely crazy, a betrayal to himself, but he would do anything for Chad’s piss. It felt delicious being able to praise him, idolize him, submit completely to him after pretending for so long, and the more humiliated he was, the more he wanted to worship Chad. 

A few minutes later, as he was lost in his loving thoughts, another text message showed up: Chad had sent him a picture from Peter’s instagram, a selfie in which he was wearing his round glasses. Along with the picture, he sent:

_ [Chad][8:40 PM] harry potter and the sissy-rer’s stone _

_ this wizard’s favorite spell is aloHOMOra 😂😂😂😂  _

_ [Chad][8:41 PM] and the one who can defeat him is Lord VolDonald 😂😂👉👉👉 _

_ i think harry potter forgot his wand inside his ass _

_ [Chad][8:42PM] how you like that, nancy boy? that one goes to my twitter  _ 😅😂 

_ [Peter][8:42PM] do it! you really deserve to have fun at my expense, Sir  _

_ [Chad][8:43PM] ain't nothing easier, ur the most pathetic freak I've ever seen 😂😂😂  _

_ fucking reply to me _

_ you stupid pussy _

_ [Peter][8:44PM] forgive me, sir! _

_ i'm very glad that you can laugh so much at my expense, sir! it's such an honor  _

Chad then sent another picture: this time, a post of Peter sitting with a bottle of beer in his hand. 

_ [Chad][8:45PM] science says that drinking from this bottle can get you about 230 different diseases 😂😂😂😂  _

_ [Peter][8:45PM] it'd be perfect if it were your piss inside this bottle, Sir  _

_ [Peter][8:46PM] you'll give it to me as a reward, right?  _

_ I can't wait, there can be no greater honor and joy to me than to bathe in your hot alpha male piss  _

_ I need ur piss, Sir _

_ it's the only thing that can wash my soul _

  
  


Peter bit his lip as he waited for Chad to reply. He was online, but not typing an answer. While waiting for his response, Peter saw that Chad had, in fact, posted his pics on twitter, mocking the boy on his tweets with those exact same words he'd told him. Peter slid his hand inside his pants and sighed, imagining how hard he and his friends should have laughed at his face with those offensive jokes. The more humiliated he was by Chad, the crazier he was for that rude, aggressive right-winger. 

A few minutes went by and Chad hadn't answered yet, so Peter texted again:

_ [Peter][8:55PM]: Sir? are you there, sir? _

_ [Chad][8:55PM]: take a hint _

_ u think i'm only taking to you, faggot?  _

_ [Chad][8:56PM] right now I've got 45 unread texts and i'm tryna figure out which hottie imma fuck tonight  _

_ [Chad][8:57PM] i open your messages when i wanna joke around and mock some little queer  _

_ [Chad][8:58PM] that's the only thing you're good for, fucking faggot  _

_ or when i need something and know that i can use you in exchange for any shit  _

_ [Chad][8:59PM] i'm not gon be chitty chatting with some homo, i have fun humiliating you but you still disgust me  _

_ and of course i'm gonna piss in your girly lil' face, you think i'll miss the chance of filming this and showing it to my bros? the leftie freak kneeling to take my piss, they won't believe it till they see it 😂😂😂 _

_ [Chad][9:00PM] it's gon be one of my most epic accomplishments, getting the ABCDEFGH+ social justice faggot to shut his mouth and drown in my piss  _

_ they'll laugh their asses off about it forever 😂😂😂 _

_ [Peter][9:00PM] it'll be an honor for me, Sir _

_ [Peter][9:01PM] and forgive me for daring to bother you. i know you sir have such an enviable life, that everyone longs for your attention all the time and I'm less than nothing in the greatness of all that you are and have  _

_ i know I have no right to want you to give a shit about me, Sir  _

_ [Peter][9:03PM] it's just that I'm completely in love with you sir. you're everything to me, the air that i breathe, the man of my life, the owner of my soul, my being, my life. my god, my king, my greatest joy  _

Peter sighed as he sent that text, relieved for finally being able to confess all of his true feelings, and how crazy he was for that man. The reply was exactly the most perfect he reply he could think of: 

_ [Chad][9:03PM] queer piece of shit _

_ ever thought about seeking some treatment? _

_ [Chad][9:04PM] such a limp-wrist, loose-hole faggot's gotta be its family's embarrassment 😂 _

_ but i guess there's no more treatment for the level you're at. you're better off that way, serving a real man's will, than being an intolerable snowflake faggot  _

_ [Chad][9:05PM] if only every lil' queer found their purpose like you  _

_ do my history assignment for me  _

_ [Peter][9:06PM] the one for tomorrow? _

_ but it's gigantic, and it's too little time 😥 _

_ [Chad][9:06PM] i wasn't asking bitch  _

_ [Chad][9:07PM] you'll fucking do it, period, you sissy _

_ otherwise the love of your life won't even get close to you girly face ever again  _

_ understood?? _

_ [Peter][9:07PM] of course, sir _

_ i'll get right to it  _

_ [Peter][9:08PM] anything you want sir _

_ [Chad][9:08PM] 🖕 dumb fag _

Getting up from his bed and quickly moving to his writing desk, Peter readily got to doing Chad's History assignment, like a dedicated worker. It was late already and he'd have to work a sweat in order to finish it on time, but any sacrifice to keep on being humiliated under that jock's feet was worth it.

The following day, when arriving at school, Peter met Chad on an empty corner in order to discreetly hand him his homework. What he didn't expect, however, was Chad to pull Peter's bag from his back and steal the boy's own assignment, saying:

"This one goes to the toilet. Thanks for the work, freak". 

Peter sighed. He needed that assignment's grade, but that was okay; he could always do the recovery test. Chad owned him, after all. 

At school, everyone was talking about the newest scandal: the LGBT club's instagram and blog pages, whose original posts had all been deleted and replaced by pictures of Trump and captions such as #Trump2020Landslide and #KeepAmericaGreat. Peter felt a little bit guilty, but he simply decided not to think of that: he knew that embracing his passion for Chad would come with consequences, and those were sacrifices he was willing to make in order to be that bully's little bitch. 

He really felt more satisfied than ever before in his entire life.

Later that day, Peter had an appointment that was causing his heart to beat fast with joy: He'd follow Chad during his bodybuilding training at the gym, and he'd film the jock working out for his new YouTube channel. Then, after the workout, he'd finally receive the gift he craved for so much: he'd get peed on by Chad at the restroom. 

It was a perfect afternoon, straight out of Peter's dreams: getting to watch closely, camera on his hand, such a masculine macho man training his muscles, drenching them in sweat as time went by, never missing the chance of flexing his perfect biceps or smiling cockily at the camera, knowing how Peter was horny to death. He started working out with a quite revealing tank top, and by the end of the workout, he was shirtless, his perfect pecs and six-pack abs at display. There was no sexier sight than the sight of that bully's shredded muscles tensioning as he worked out, groaning and showing off in that attitude of someone who knew everyone around him would kill to suck his dick.

At the end, Chad simply signed with his head for Peter to follow him to the restroom, and he did as he was told, like an obedient puppy. 

The door to the restroom was closed, and Peter kneeled on the floor, his head leaning against the urinal, his heart filled with ecstasy already, ready to receive that blessed liquid. Chad put out his beautiful, heavenly dick and soon the stream of urine started leaking off it. Peter closed his eyes, delighted, his heart filled with pleasure and passion beyond compare as Chad's hot piss hit his cheeks, his lips, his nose, then his neck and shoulders. Chad had made sure to drink an entire bottle of water before, so there was a lot to be eliminated, and as the bully kept on peeing on him, he moaned. He wanted to bathe on Chad's piss forever, eternally blessed by that holy water, the smell impregnated onto him, his skin sticky with that glorious golden nectar. He wanted to be Chad's own personal urinal. 

When he was finished, Chad shook his dick, getting rid of the last few drops of piss, and gave Peter the middle finger as he left, saying:

"Good luck getting back home now, stupid homo". 

Peter stayed there, kneeled over the puddle of piss, his face and clothes soaking wet. He stayed like that for a few more minutes, enjoying the feel of being drenched in that alpha male's urine, before finally standing up in order to wash himself in the shower and leave. He turned his shirt inside out to disguise the smell of pee, hoping that the Uber driver he called wouldn't notice it. 

Peter would never wash that shirt again. 

Later, lying in his bed with Instagram open, Peter decided to create a fanpage for Chad. He just felt the need to praise that macho man and spread his love for him in every way he could. 

He named the page "allforpence_ofc". He started by following a few of Chad's followers, who were quick to follow him back. Peter posted a bunch of pictures of the male he worshipped so hard, with captions that praised his looks, his athletic skills, his masculinity and his confidence. It wasn't too long till likes and comments showed up; everyone wanted to praise and idolize Chad too. 

At the page's inbox, a direct message from Chad himself popped up:

_ [chadpence2000]: that's you, freak, isn't it? 😂😂😂 _

_ stupid homo _

_ keep on with that _

_ it's your duty _

chest filled with satisfaction, Peter replied:

" _ thank you for the approval, sir ❤️ it's an honor to praise you all around".  _

He lied down with a smile, his hands traveling down to his pants, ready for another jerk-off session in which his mind would worship Chad like a god at the altar, but he was interrupted by another notification: this time, a text message from Chad. The bully had replied to a picture Peter had posted on his stories, showing a series of LGBT-related items he'd bought online - a flag, buttons and stickers.

_ [Chad][9:18PM]: burn that shit  _

_ that snowflake fag flag  _

_ _

_ burn it _

_ now _

_ the rest of that junk too _

Peter bit his lip, slightly anxious.

_ [Peter][9:18PM] do I really have to do that, sir? _

_ [Chad][9:19PM] well _

_ that's your call _

_ it's up to you _

Next, he sent a picture. A portrait of perfection, in which that conservative macho man was shirtless, his arms raised, his hairy armpits at display. Peter's mouth started watering immediately. 

_ [Chad][9:20PM] only if you want to lick those two sweaty pits  _

_ for 20 minutes _

_ [Chad][9:21PM] for 20 entire minutes your nancy boy's tongue will be entitled to suck the hairs from those big, stinky man pits, if you send me a video of you burning it all down  _

_ [Chad][9:22PM] but i guess it's up to you to decide what's more important to you  _

_ [Chad][9:23PM] but i think it's time for you to start detaching yourself from this snowflake faggot life if you really want to serve me  _

Peter felt his heart beating fast in his chest. His mouth on those armpits. For twenty minutes. Twenty. fucking. minutes. 

It was such a drastic thing to do… But fuck. Those were Chad's pits! 

_ [Chad][9:23PM] so what now, lil' queer?  _

_ what's it gonna be?  _

_ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Peter opened his phone's camera and held it firmly as he pointed to the fire in his small glass bowl, where the flames devoured, little by little, every inch of his LGBT flag, as well as his buttons. He hoped Chad would be very satisfied; he lived to please that sexy Trump supporter. 

Peter recorded it all, till the flames died and there were only ashes of what once had been his pride. But now the only pride he wanted to feed was Chad's. It hurt less than he'd thought it would - the chance of getting his lips on that hot homophobe's hairy, sweaty pits drove Peter completely insane, out of his senses and entranced, willing to do anything so he could be that wonderful bully's whore. His superb giggles of scorn, his hateful words of despise that he poured which such a manly, intoxicating aggressiveness - all of that made Peter shake and sweat from all the passion and pleasure he felt, in a way no social justice activism could ever leave him. No "pride" or "equality" could ever compare to the satisfaction of bowing down for that hyper-masculine conservative to use and abuse him. 

As soon as he finished filming, Peter made sure to quickly send the video to his loved one, very happy with himself. His answer didn't take too long: 

_ [Chad][9:30 PM]: Congrats, you freak, you just proved that all you fairies have fuckholes instead of brains lmaoooo _

_ [Chad][9:31 PM]: which isn't a surprise _

_ [Chad][9:32 PM]: but it's still fun to ruin your nancy boy's "dignity" step by step _

Peter smiled to himself, his heart racing in his chest, which was getting filled with satisfaction, his cheeks burning. 

[_ Peter][9:33 PM]: you like it, sir? :) <3 it's an honor to destroy anything in your name, sir, nothing matters more to me than being crushed by your supreme manhood _

_ [Chad][9:34 PM]: retarded faggot lol _

_ [Chad][9:35 PM]: the only thing that keeps me from throwing up with your disgusting queer shit are the good laughs they allow me to have _

Peter put his phone against his chest and looked up as he sighed. His dick was completely hard with those words, incredibly horny to think of how hard he was humiliating himself and selling out his dignity for that macho man - he felt filthy and pathetic, which only made it all the more delicious. 

Putting his hands down to his pants, he decided to search through Chad's twitter profile, hoping to find some posts with homophobic content, that would make him even thirstier for that manly jock, and make him even more perfect in Peter's eyes. 

Peter searched through the dozens of selfies with hundreds of likes and replies applauding that hypnotizing masculine straight god, and it didn't take too long for him to find a few tweets from the last couple of months that made his mouth water and his dick throb. 

_ Big Pence @chadpence2000 _

_ ugh, I hate coming to the gym in this hour cuz it's always filled with flamboyant queer shits reunited in groups exhaling queerness through the air, it's dangerous to even breathe :X _

The way in which he didn't mind publicly using those humiliating slurs whenever the hell he felt like it, in such an arrogant, aggressive way, made Peter bite his lips and roll his eyes from how horny he felt. He really knew he owned the world. 

_ Big Pence @chadpence2000 _

_ so i came to gym with this boss-ass shirt and this snowflakey faggot couldn't stop staring at me with a stank face lmaooo i think i triggered the little queer _

Under the tweet, there was a picture of Chad, in his muscled glory, wearing a black tank top in a manly, serious pose. The print on the tank top read "I was raised right" along with a drawing of the Republican party's elephant. 

Once again, that amazing republican didn't hesitate to openly use politically incorrect words online, to affirm himself as a real macho man, superior to faggots, to exercise his masculinity and manly conservatism proudly, even if offending and degrading his inferiors. It was truly something to make any fag twist and turn with flames in his ass. Peter saved that perfect picture; if he went to the gym and came across that vision, he would fall to the ground in all fours immediately. 

The following tweet was a marvelous shirtless selfie in the mirror, in which Chad proudly displayed his godly, impeccable physique, with those big, firm, perfect, juicy muscles. The caption to the picture was: 

_ Big Pence @chadpence2000 _

_ update: the lefty sissy showed up at the restroom while i was taking this and kept glancing over at me like a dumb lil' pussy, he couldn't hide the fire in his ass lmaoo i dunno what he's doing here anyway since it's the MEN'S restroom, and he's not really one _

Fuck, that's so goddamn hot, Peter thought. Chad kept on unapologetically name-calling and offending the fag, and on top of that, he knew he was desired by him - obviously. It wasn't a surprise to Peter that a gay would end up looking at that incredible douchebag with thirst and desire - his masculinity and narcissism were intoxicating, and anyone would die to be humiliated by him. The fact that all of that was against Peter's principles, that he'd always learned that it was problematic for straight men to use those slurs, that Chad was being deliberately disrespectful and bigoted - all of those taboos and moral objections, the voices of his social justice warrior friends criticizing him in his head, only made that macho man even more attractive, and the entire situation even more delicious. 

Next, he came across a tweet from Chad that someone had replied to - and Chad had tweeted back at the person, as well. The interaction was: 

_ big pence @chadpence2000 _

_ once trump gets re-elected, which shot are y'all taking in celebration? I'm drinking a delicious one called: the tears of the STD community (how i call the LGBTQXYZAJSKDK+-X community lmao ;) #KAG _

Then some dude replied:

_ andre @andrestrawb _

_ @chadpence2000 homophobic piece of shit!! _

To which Chad said:

_ chad @chadpence2000 _

_ @andrestrawb homophobic? lmaoo i think it's hilarious when someone accuses me of being a "homophobe". doesn't phobia mean fear? why would a man like me be afraid of a homo lol _

Fuck, that was too much for Peter. Chad really didn't give a shit about respect, he said and did whatever he wanted to, he went out there offending and humiliating people, fearless; he was exactly the type of person Peter had learned to despise and fight against - but it felt so good to rejoice in those violent words, to drool over that forbidden fruit, to know that such a sexy bigot viewed him as a lesser human who didn't deserve to be treated right. That series of offensive posts had been a joy for Peter, a very precious finding, and he came, came really hard reading them and knowing the irresistible macho man that was behind them. 

As soon as he reached climax, he got another text from Chad: 

_ [Chad][9:45PM]: we're going out in a field trip with school for the country, and you're gonna stay with my group, group A _

_ [Chad][9:46PM]: a sissy slave for me and my bros to use as a little toy lol it'll be fun _

  
  


Peter bit his lip, slightly anxious. That scenario scared him a little bit, but it also turned him on a lot… But he had already set it down that he'd stay in Group B's bus and cottage, with his friends. 

  
  


_ [Peter][9:47PM]: but sir, I've already signed up to go with group B :( _

_ [Chad][9:48PM]: so what? switch it up, you pussy _

_ [Chad][9:48PM]: you're coming with us, period _

_ [Chad][9:49PM]: I can't go to this excursion without taking my lil toy slash menial with me lol _

_ [Chad][9:50PM]: what I say is the law, you hear me? queer shit _

_ [Chad][9:50PM]: you're not gonna stop serving me, not even during this trip, a filthy fag like you doesn't deserve a vacation _

Those texts lit a fire inside Peter's chest. He could only imagine the amount of humiliating, sickening things that perfect, cocky macho man could do to him during that weekend on the country - Peter would certainly be as degraded as a filthy animal, and he really looked forward to grabbing any opportunity to worship his king and to be crushed and subdued under his feet - so he sent: 

_ [Peter][9:51PM]: of course, sir! it's my duty to be at your feet for you to mock me, use, abuse and humiliate all the time! i'll sign up to go with group A, it will be an honor <3 ur too fucking perfect, thank u for having this brilliant idea _

Quite a few minutes went by and Chad didn't reply; he just saw it, so Peter decided to go to sleep, closing his eyes and feeling his dick get hard already, by the mere thought of that trip. I can't wait for this weekend - he thought as he fell asleep, to a slumber that would be filled with his daily wet dreams in which that fucking hot straight douchebag cursed him and offended his dignity in the filthiest possible ways, with all of his egotistical macho man aggressiveness. 

The next day, before class had even started, Peter ran to the restroom inside the locker rooms, where Chad had said they'd meet so that Peter could get the reward they'd discussed. 

Once he got there, Chad was already sitting there, his legs manspread on the toilet, displaying his bulge in that cocky, full of himself position. He was wearing a tank top with a print that read "SOCIALISM IS FOR FAGS", and his arms were raised up high, exhibiting those juicy hairs in his armpits. The expression on his face was one of pure disdain and boredom. 

"10 minutes in each pit, freak. No more, no less". 

Peter tossed his backpack at the side and fell to his knees immediately, crawling to where Chad was and then raising his body a little so that his mouth could reach that sacred godsend. The smell of sweat hit him quickly, leaving him amazed, as well as its taste on that delicious armpit's hair. Peter licked intensely, like a hungry dog, totally pathetic and desperate. He wanted to bury his head in that beautiful aggressive macho man's sweaty pits and live there forever, inhaling that smell so strong and manly like a drug. A few days earlier, Peter felt so angry at Chad that he could punch him; and now, there he was, burning his LGBT flag so that his tongue could travel across that sexy narcissist's armpits, and completely happy with his decision, desperate to feel more and more of the texture of those hairs in his mouth. 

Peter inhaled while licking and kissing at the same time; meanwhile, Chad used his free arm to text his friends; and, to Peter's delight, he was sending them audio messages with sweet words that raised the boy's thirst to an even higher degree. 

"Fuck man, that homo from Chemistry class is such a fairy that, when he was born, he must've tried to stick his umbilical cord up his own ass" Peter heard him talk to the phone, between guffaws. "Have you seen the way that pansy screamed when that cockroach appeared at our classroom? That thing doesn't brush his teeth, he blows the toothbrush". Peter kept on dedicating himself intensely to savoring that violent, delicious alpha's pit, his mean words of scorn and hate driving him even crazier in his thirst for Chad. The ten minutes passed by in the blink of an eye, and soon the greek god said:

"Alright faggot, now move on to the right one. C'mon, let's get this over with before your little queer stink gives me an indigestion". 

Peter's little queer stink could give Chad an indigestion, but the masculine stink in that marvelous caveman's armpit made Peter's soul float in ecstasy. He mouthed his owner's right pit passionately, his mind completely focused only in devouring the sweat in those manly strands of hair - and also in the offensive comments Chad kept on sending his friends through the phone, those problematic words leaving an equally addictive macho smell in the air. 

"The new English teacher? Another sissy shit" He said with despise. "Haven't you seen the way that little pussy walks, bouncing his lil' ass and wearing his little queer bitch bracelets? The good part is that I'll never flunk at English again. If I fail a test it's no big deal anymore. You know how easy it is to manipulate fags into doing what you want".

As he took a deep sniff of that incredibly manly Trump enthusiast's armpit, Peter had no choice but to mentally agree to what he'd said - a few licks at Chad's pits were enough to trigger his wildest, most irrational mode. His passion for Chad was overpowering, and he didn't wanna stop no more. 

"Okay, your time's up, freak" Chad said, putting down his arm suddenly and getting up. Peter fell desperate to the floor, immediately thirsty to feel those tufts of hair getting away from his lips. "I'm leaving now, and you're gonna stay here a little longer, I can't be seen leaving the restroom with a homo like you". 

"But sir, it went by so fast… Gimme more, please!" Peter implored, holding onto his master's leg. "I beg you! Let me lick it some more, for all that is most sacred! It tastes so delicious…" 

"Let go of me, you sick little fairy!" Chad kicked him off to the wall. "I said it's over, then it's fucking over, period! You daring nancy bitch".

Peter nodded with dismay. 

"Forgive me, sir. It's okay. Thank you for the honor". 

"You have plenty of time to show me gratitude, in every possible way, faggot. You'll be crawling at my feet". 

Those words brought a new glow to Peter's existence. Before leaving the restroom, Chad glanced at Peter's bag and grabbed it, harshly zipping it open. 

"Look, who would've known? There's actually some interesting stuff inside the lil' queer's backpack" He chortled, grabbing Peter's tablet from there - his new iPad, which he had gotten from his mom a couple months before. "I'm keeping this. Gonna get me some good cash". 

"But sir, this iPad was a gift from my mom… it was quite expensive…" Peter muttered, anxious. 

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, you sissy!" Chad shouted, fury in his eyes. "You can go fuck yourself, for all I care. You're only here to make yourself useful to me, and that's it. This tablet is _ mine _ and I'm gonna sell it to make some coins, end of story". 

Swallowing his anxiety, Peter nodded. He guessed he would have to tell his mom he'd been robbed, then. That made his chest twinge a little bit, but he didn't protest - Chad was the one who wore the pants, after all. He was nothing but his submissive little bitch. 

"Now I have to go to class. And you're staying here till lunch break. You hear me?

Peter frowned, confused. 

"Till lunch break, sir? I thought I just had to wait a few minutes after you left, sir…"

"Well, you thought it wrong!" Chad interrupted him by hitting him in the head with his palm. "A fucking pussy like you has no business thinking anything except for sucking cock and crawling for men. You're staying here in the restroom till lunch break, understood? Smelling all this stink of piss and sitting on this filthy floor like the queer piece of shit that you are. A fag belongs in the dirt".

Peter's dick was now jumping from the words coming out of his prince charming's lips. He nodded quickly, and soon Chad was gone, leaving Peter there, licking his lips to try and recover the heavenly taste of that masculine bully's armpit sweat.

Soon the weekend was there, and on that friday afternoon, Peter had his head laid down against the window of the bus that was headed to the small farm next to the town, in which they'd be camping with school. He almost couldn't believe he had really left his friends behind, under a lame excuse he'd come up with last second, so that he could be there, in the same bus as the guy who bullied and humiliated him, in order to spend the entire field trip with him and his group of homophobic macho men - that environment, with its smell of testosterone, toxic masculinity, heterosexuality, bullying and conservatism, made Peter's stomach twist nervously while also making his dick rock-hard and his heart race with passion. It was such a bold adventure for him, being in such a masculine, savage, aggressive environment, but he was very turned on with the experience. 

The boys spent the whole trip cracking offensive jokes about fags, mocking Peter and all of his friends with infamous little tunes and mean jests - and Peter loved to be the target of their scoff. As soon as they got to the camp, Peter barely had the time to awake from his nap when he realized that Chad and his pals were grabbing his handbag, where he'd put all of his clothes and hygiene items for the trip, besides a few of his favorite books. Between giggles, they took Peter's trunk as they got out of the bus, and Peter followed them in a hurry, afraid of what they were going to do. He had to chase after the boys through the camp, and soon he saw that Chad was throwing his bag far away, towards a quagmire. Peter's case, filled with clothes, books and hygiene items, simply sank down slowly till it disappeared completely in the mud and quicksand. 

"Go grab it, you freak" He said, while cracking up with his friends. "You gross homos love filth, don't you? Go ahead then, drown yourself in the mud to grab your lil' suitcase, stupid fairy". 

He and the other two were bursting out laughing at Peter's shocked expression. It seemed like that weekend wasn't going to be so easy. 

But Peter didn't mind. Chad could harass him and bully him as much as he wanted to - it was an honor for him to be inferiorized by that arrogant, manly god. He was willing to take each and every humiliation so that he could be that perfect macho jock's little whore. 

The only downside was that he ended up having to wear the tight clothes from one of Chad's pals. 

That night, after the group activities with everyone by the campfire, once Peter was back to their cottage with Chad ant the other boys, Chad quickly warned him: 

"We have a spare bed, but you don't get the honor of sleeping on it, okay, nancy boy? I'mma put my stuff in it. A faggot like you doesn't deserve to sleep on the bed like we do". 

"But where am I gonna sleep, then, sir? On the floor?" 

Chad simply smirked at him; the answer came in the form of action. Chad got close to Peter and pulled him brutally by his shoulders, pressing him against the wall and ripping all of the clothes in his body harshly. After leaving Peter completely naked, he pulled him by his wrist and dragged him over to the center of the room; using a strip from Peter's ripped shirt, Chad tied his wrists to a hammock hook on the wall. After that, he raised the boy's skinny ankles and used another strip of clothing to tie his feet to the hook on the opposite wall. After leaving Peter's undressed body stretched out and tied to the two walls like a human hammock, raised a few feet above the ground, he finished by gagging him with one last piece of ripped fabric around his mouth.

The other boys cackled, having a hella lot of fun, with that humiliation taking place in front of them. Hanging like a hammock, his limbs stretched out, his body completely naked and exposed, his mouth gagged, Peter didn't move a muscle. 

"This is what you get for being such a loathsome little queer, you sissy. That's how you're going to spend the nights here in our cottage, alright?" Chad said, laughing a lot while his mates congratulated him with taps on his back and more guffaws. 

It was hard to spend the night in that position; it was cold, and Peter's bones began to hurt from spending so much time stretched and motionless, and it wasn't easy falling asleep, but still, his dick went straight up from being the target of all that bullying and degrading from Chad and his straight bigoted pals. During the night, a lot of them would get up and slap Peter across the face, spit on it, call him horrible names, kick his face; they were all very hot and had that sexy masculinity, as well - a bunch of white fuckboys with pink dicks, ripped bodies, and arrogant, conservative, aggressive manners. It felt delicious to be degraded by them, but none of them came even close to Chad's greatness. A few times during the night, Chad would dick-slap Peter's cheek - he was the only one who did that, and his friends told him that he was very brave for daring to let his dick touch "such a repulsive creature". 

"It really does take a lot of manhood to make contact with this queer shit" Chad agreed with them. "You ain't on that level yet. Only the bravest, strongest macho men have the courage it takes to use their cock to dominate a disgusting fag. That's why we earn all the service from them".

Other times, during the night, Chad would also wake up to use Peter's mouth to pee; he'd take off the gag from the boy's mouth and pour all of his macho golden nectar on it, which made Peter moan in delight. 

"And be forever thankful that I'm letting you be my toilet, you pussy". 

During the day, when all the games and scavenger hunts took place, Chad and his gang of amazing conservatives made sure Peter was the butt of embarrassing jokes and pranks all the time. Peter never thought he'd feel so pleased to be humiliated, but it was a delicious addiction. Sometimes, Chad would also disappear out of nowhere during their afternoon games and activities - Peter heard some people saying he'd been fucking some girls on a chemical toilet somewhat far from the property, like the alpha male that he was. Whenever he was playing, all of the girls around would start shamelessly throwing themselves at him.

During the night, as they kept Peter tied up and gagged, the boy rejoiced in hearing that so sexy bunch of right-wing macho men having fun with card games and alcoholic beverages they'd secretly sneaked into the camp, while mocking all of Peter's gay friends with cruel, humiliating words, starting little games to prove which one of them was the manliest man, measuring their dicks to see who had the biggest one, talking about eating pussy and how awesome Trump was, besides making fun of each other with homophobic jests. The toxic masculinity was dripping through the walls, and Peter wanted to lick each drop. 

On Saturday night, despite being forcefully put into that uncomfortable spot of a "human hammock", Peter felt so exhausted that he slept soundly the whole night through. And that was exactly what gave Chad the chance of starting their last day at the camp with a humiliation Peter would've never imagined. When he woke up that morning, his eyes blinking heavily, Peter soon realized that he wasn't in his expected position. He was soon hit by the strong morning light, which was weird. Then he realized: He was tied up on top of a tree, about 13 feet from the ground. And that wasn't the worst part: he was completely undressed from the waist down, his private parts at full display, being kissed by the cold morning breeze. From the waist up, he was dressed in a white tee with a few words spray-painted in black on the fabric: Peter was able to read "HIV", "Herpes", "Gonorrhea" and "Syphilis". 

Peter looked down, scared, only to realize, horrified, that a bunch of students was crowded under the tree, laughing hysterically while pointing and poking fun at him - about fifteen, or maybe twenty, boys and girls from his year; among them, Chad, that manly, handsome face of his opening up a big, beautiful white smile as he giggled mercilessly.

Peter looked down, closed his eyes and tried to take the giant shame. He felt more embarrassed than he'd ever felt in his life, but he kept in mind that that irresistible alpha male was worth any sacrifice.

After a few minutes enduring that humiliation, one of the camp's employees finally showed up with a ladder - and a piece of fabric, so that Peter could cover his private parts - and helped him get out of there, while telling the other students to disperse away and move to their cottages. Peter knew that nothing would come out of that - the teachers that had been picked to escort them in that excursion were totally relapse and didn't care at all about what happened among the students, as absurd as it was - they definitely wouldn't bat an eye at just one more display of homophobic bullying.

Which was good. Chad had the right to keep him in his place. 

“Fuck, it feels so good to humiliate you, freak" Chad said when Peter got to the cottage, the bottom half of his body still undressed. His cock came to life as soon as he heard those words leaving Chad's lips. Noticing that, he told Peter: 

“Christ, go put on one of James' shorts already, homo. No one should have to look at that genetic anomaly of yours". 

“Yes, sir”.

After he got dressed, Chad informed him: 

"Lucky for you, lil' fairy, I've decided that I'm giving you a rest today". 

Peter raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"A rest, sir?"

“_ A rest, sir?” _Chad mimicked him with despise in his face and a mocking tone of voice. "Yes, pansy bitch, a rest. You won't be a part of the field activities with us today. You're staying inside, washing the clothes me and my bros have gotten dirty these last days". 

Peter bit his lip. 

“B-but sir, they'll call a roll to see who's participating…" 

“For real, faggot? I didn't know that!" Chad said with sarcasm. "I just have to tell 'em you stayed here 'cause you're feeling sick from your loose hole's hemorrhoids or something like that. You _ will _ stay here washing my clothes, little queer! You'll be our fucking maid, end of story. You'll stay inside washing everything with care and dedication, and you're only leaving after five. If you do that, you'll get the privilege of spending this last night on the bed. Understood?" 

Peter nodded readily. If Chad was ordering, he had no choice but to obey - at this point, it was a biological instinct in him to follow every order from that aggressive straight hunk. 

“So I'll be allowed to leave after five, sir?"

Chad smirked. 

"Yes, you will, lil' sissy. I have a duty for you to fulfill by the end of this afternoon". 

After saying that, the jock walked over to where his bag was, on top of the bed, and he took a small pile of photos from it, handing them to Peter. Peter had to restrain himself from moaning and drooling, but he couldn't help biting his lip: those were pictures of Chad modelling, photographed shirtless and in his underwear, in a bunch of wonderful sensual poses, his white muscles pumping with oil.

“Wipe the drool from your mouth, you pussy. Sadly this pictures aren't for you, although I know you'd sell your soul for them. Later today, when you're finished with your chores and we're back from the games, I want you to walk through the camp and stick these photos of me in various places. The more diverse and distant from each other, the better. Go spread this perfection through the whole property". Peter nodded, but asked:

"Why exactly, sir?" 

Chad chuckled, joining his brows as if the answer was obvious. 

"What do you mean, _ why? _ Because I'm perfect and everyone needs to and _ deserves to _witness such perfection. My hotness and masculinity need to be spread all over the world. It's charity. You understand?"

Peter nodded. He'd never agreed so much with something - that mission he'd been entrusted with was truly a very important one. "Of course, sir. We all have the duty to spread your greatness and perfection everywhere. It will be an honor". 

And so that's how Peter spent the rest of that afternoon; alone, washing, on the cottage's washing tank, the clothes that Chad and his five roommates had managed to get dirty since Friday - which was more than one would expect for 48 hours -, while all the other students had fun on the outside. Peter had always hated to do that type of chore, but it turned him on a lot to know that he was being turned into a slave and humiliating himself completely for that bunch of beautiful, narcissistic macho men. And the best part was having access to the dirty boxers Chad had worn those last days. 

Peter licked and inhaled all of them intensely, letting out a passionate moan with every whiff, the smell of dick, of asshole, of sweat, of cum and piss making every cell in his body scream Chad's name and acknowledge him as their owner. Peter's addiction for that sexy violent fuckboy was irreversible, and he didn't want to stop anymore. Chad was the king of his life. From very early in his life, Peter had known he'd been born to have his life revolving around males; his desire for men and their intoxicating masculinity had always been his most intense, persistent feeling, as much as he tried to toss it aside sometimes. And Chad was exactly everything he'd always fantasized about and idealized when he thought of the word "Man". His strength, his brutality, arrogance, aggressiveness, narcissism, his muscles, his pink dick, his raw manhood that exhaled in the air - all of the things that made Peter's dick hard and filled his fantasies ever since he could remember. Chad was the combination of every straight, masculine boy Peter had felt attracted to his whole life; those boys who belonged to a world completely opposite from him, those manly jocks who loved sports and war video games, who got together to talk about girls and always made fun of boys like Peter, those dudes who acted like total douchebags but to whom Peter had never been able to stop directing his passion to. Those bullies who made his life a living hell while also hypnotized him with their raw masculinity aura - Chad was all of them wrapped in one, as if someone had taken the best out of each one and mixed it all in a perfect recipe. 

And Peter didn't care about contradicting his political beliefs anymore. Before, when he looked at those manly, sexy men and realized they were conservative bigots, he would tell himself that he couldn't feel any attraction towards them. But now, he was honest with himself and admitted the truth: he loved it when a hot, sexy male turned out to be a Trump fan or a republican conservative - it made him even hornier, it felt delicious to drool over those who were against everything he believed in. And the more passionate Chad got about right-wing politics and conservatism, the manlier he got and the crazier Peter got for him. 

The afternoon went by quickly, and soon Chad and his fellas got to the cottage again, ordering that Peter went out to start spreading the photos of that fucking hot Trump lover, which he did gladly. At night, Chad really did let him lay on the bed, but not without trolling him one last time: he took off the mattress from it and told Peter to sleep on the hard surface. But a flat bed with no mattress was still more comfortable to fall asleep in than being tied up to both walls with his body stretched. 

On Monday morning, when everyone was in line to leave, people started noticing the pictures spread all over and got intrigued, noting that "wow, looks like someone's really passionate about Chad", and a few others commented that "Damn, he really is a perfect god, isn't he". Peter was very pleased; the more people saw that Chad was worthy of all the praise and acclaim, the better.

Once the trip back to school was finally over, Chad pulled Peter by his shoulder as soon as they got off the bus, and told him, whispering:

"I have a new assignment for you, queer bitch". 

Peter nodder, showing that he was full ears. 

“I want you to grant me access to your little degenerate association's office. I wanna get inside that disgusting hole and destroy everything. Wreck that fucking gay club of yours, tear it all down and leave the fag gang desperate and weeping. You're gonna take me there and open it for me to get inside, because in exchange for that, I'll grant you the honor of giving you a few slaps across that freak face, and I'll spit on it plenty of times, for half an hour. Thirty whole minutes, homo. Do we have a deal?" 

Peter swallowed, nervous. 

The office of his LGBTQ+ association. Destroyed by Chad. 

But fuck… Half an hour being slapped and spat on the face by that marvelous bully… What a wonderful offer... 

Fuck. Was he ready for that decision? 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all have some fun with this new chapter ;))  
and follow me on tumblr if you want to: I'm hot-padraozinho-men  
and let me know if you want this story to keep going...


End file.
